Gone
by DramaLlama123
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was... gone? Percy goes out to rescue Annabeth from two who... surprised him in the very least. Things can change in a blink of an eye, or in this case, a flash of red light. Percabeth Promised! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! After my last story went terribly, terribly wrong, I thought to make one that has a better plot to it. Thanks to everyone who commented on my deleted story. You are the ones who helped make this one actually decent. Although I'm sure some of you could've been a little bit nicer… *cough, cough* *Aish Sheva* Just a little reminder: I am 13… I am not very good at writing long chapters. I can keep a story going, but my chapters are short. If you have a problem… FINE! Get over it. Please review! It makes me happy!

Anyways… LOVE TO ALL! I hope this story turns out a lot better than the last one!

Quote- Love is like a boogie, you keep picking at it until you get it. Once you have it, though, you don't know what to do with it! (Isn't that just lovely?) :D

Song- Uhhhhh… Boom boom pow?

With all my love,

DaniB123

* * *

Summary: Annabeth and Percy are finally getting their relationship steady and known. But what happens when Annabeth is kidnapped? Percy is determined to find her, although he only has so many clues left for him. Please R&R!!!!!!! Percabeth!

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

Finally! It's summer! That means no more listening to my step-mom gripe about monsters and how her perfect angels need to grow up somewhere normal. No more school! Just me and Percy, alone with all the other half-bloods at camp.

Ever since Percy and I became an "item", we have tried to spend as much time as possible together, but unfortunately that didn't work out so well with me living in California and him in New York. On the other hand, I got to visit him often whenever I was in town for my plans on the new Olympus layout.

Ting, Ting! "Attention all passengers! The plane to Long Island will be landing in roughly 10 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." Ting, Ting!

I looked out the window. It did seem as if we were getting closer. Dad was sitting next to me, tossing an airplane model around in his hands. His eyes had never been this wide before, "Dad, calm down! I'll be fine, I promise, this is the safest place I can be. Don't worry!" I patted his arm and he seemed to relax a little bit. My dad and I had gotten extremely close over the year, surprisingly. He stood up for me when my step-mom acted up. He even tries to fight monsters, though I end up killing them. I think this is really the first time I can actually say I felt close to him. In a way, I didn't want to leave. "Dad?"

He turned his nervous gaze in my direction, "Oh, I know Annie. I'm a worried father, that's all. I'm just overreacting." He smiled, though I know it was forced.

off of the carriers above you. You may now leave. Quickly and quietly please.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Please prepare for landing." The recording sounded quite a bit late. The plane hit the ground before the lady's voice had gotten to "landing". Nobody was prepared and many let out an oof or a huff in response to the delayed playback. I looked at my dad who had a pained look on his face like he was a child being forced to eat his veggies. I knew this was going to be hard for him.

Ting, Ting! "You may now turn all electronic devices on. You may now unfasten your seat belts. You may now grab your luggage Thank you for choosing Zeus Air." Ting Ting! I was about ready to rip out the recorder until it got to a sentence that didn't begin with "You may now..."

I watched Dad scurry out into the isle and grab my bags out of the holder. He never liked waiting. I sighed and followed after him, or I knew I was sure to loose sight of him.

"Dad! Wait up!" I called after him. I struggled to keep up with him until we neared the end of the terminal and he slowed down. He stopped and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. I hugged back, taking what will last of my dad for the summer. "I love you, Daddy." I whispered.

"I love you too, Annabeth." He replied as we pulled away. "But we better move unless we want to be trampled." He hauled me though the doors and to the side of the tunnel to where we were looking the huge corridor in the face. But I was only looking for one face, and he was looking for me.

"Seaweed Brain!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I dropped my bag and sprinted in his direction.

**Percy POV**

I stood there waiting. I hadn't seen Annabeth in two whole months. I couldn't wait to spend the summer with her. I looked at her text message that said she would be on flight 213, but that wasn't coming for another half hour. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. As I trudged over to the nearest empty seat I heard my favorite nickname, "Seaweed Brain!" Her cry wasn't enough warning to prepare me for what was to come. I was tackled to the floor in a huge hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I chuckled as she pulled me to my feet, just to be thrown into another hug.I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as we pulled away from each other. Then I saw Annabeth's dad heading our way.

"He wouldn't let me go alone. He'll leave soon enough." She whispered in my ear.

I directed my smile towards him and grasped his hand firmly, "Nice to see you again, sir."

"Oh, come here!" He threw me into a much unexpected embrace and as we pulled away he whispered, "Take care of my baby girl for me, won't you?" I could see he was struggling to hold back tears. I didn't know why he was so emotional. The last time I met him, I thought I would never see him tear up, yet here he was.

"You can count on me, Mr. Chase." I reassured him.

He and Annabeth shared one last hug, and tore apart. She took my hand in her steady and confident ones and we walked off. Ready for a perfect summer together.

* * *

Sooooo? What did you think???? Yes, I am aware it is extremely short... I know, I'm not the best writer in the world, but for me I think I did pretty good! Please review! And give me any suggestions. I promise that it will have a turning point in it. Thanks!

DaniB123


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Everyone! Just letting you know, this story is going waaaayyyy better than my last one! I'm so happy! The reviews really keep me going! (Even though I only got two...)Please keep reviewing! Love to all! :D

Quote- Friendship is like wetting your pants, everyone can see it, but only you can feel its true warmth.

A word of Advice- One who sleeps on the floor is not afraid of falling off the bed. But one who sleeps on the bed has a better nights rest if he doesn't fall off.

Song- Poker face, Lady Gaga

With all my love,

DaniB123

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't wait any longer, so after saying my last good bye to Dad, who was practically bawling for some reason, I found Percy's hand and started dragging him along, never to look back.

When we were out of my Dad's sight, I rested my head on Percy's shoulder. I had forgotten how perfectly my chin fit into the crest of his neck. Sighing at the memory, I twisted around and lightly brushed my lips against his.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, but he wasn't done. He hauled me in closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, closing off the space between us. Percy glued his forehead to mine and started humming as he rocked me back and forth to the beat of 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's. I crushed my face against his chest and took in his scent. It reminded me of the ocean, of course, but more than that... I can't explain it.

Together we walked and talked, and talked and walked all the way back to his car about pointless things that we already knew. I knew he had gotten a car, but when he opened the door to the red Honda Accord, I was stunned, "Percy, how in Hades did you afford this?" I gaped.

"Well, Mom inherited quite a lot of money when she married Paul, and this was their thank you gift to me, though I have no idea why they got me a _car_." He shrugged and helped me in. Percy shut the door and jogged around the car to get himself situated.

Once he was settled, he took my hand and started backing out. Then out of nowhere, an iris message appeared. Grover stood there waiting impatiently. "Where are you guys? Everybody's here and I'm lonely!" He shouted at us.

"Calm down, G-man! We're just backing out of the airport right now. Relax; we'll be there in less than 10 minutes." Percy reassured him.

"Okay, but hurry! I'm bored!" He cried and I could swear I heard Juniper in the background saying, "HEY!", but that's just me. Percy waved his hand through the connection quickly, because there was a car honking at us to move. I'm sure they were wondering why Percy was stopped in the middle of the street for no reason.

Percy turned his gaze on me and smiled. Tucking a stray piece of blond hair out of my face he asked, "Ready for camp, Wise Girl?" I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He moved the gear into forward and started driving towards Half-blood Hill, all the while, holding my hand.

**Percy POV**

It was great to see Annabeth again. This long-distance relationship wasn't working out for me. It was so hard going even a moth without seeing her, now we have three months to spend together and make it last.

I looked into Annabeth's deep grey set eyes, she had been staring at me for two minutes, not saying a word, "You alright, Annie?"

She shook her head as if clearing away daydreams and replied, "Yeah, just getting used to everything, I guess. I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

I took in her clear, grey eyes and smiled. "I missed you too, Annabeth." I smiled, and she reflected it, giving my hand a squeeze and laying her head on my shoulder. I relaxed; I had forgotten how perfect her head matched my neck. Like two puzzle pieces, fitting into one another.

I was about to ask her what she'd been up to this since I last saw her, but as I glanced down, I saw her eyes closed and her breaths became heavier, so I let her sleep.

A few minutes passed, so I turned onto the street leading up to camp. Apollo had built a three story parking lot covered with mist so powerful that monsters couldn't even see it, just gods and demigods. I slowly turned into the first parking spot I could find and parked the car.

For minutes I sat there blankly, staring at my hands in my lap. I was exhausted, the Styx really do that to you. Eventually, I snapped out of it, and I shook Annabeth lightly on the shoulder, "Annie? Annabeth?" She fluttered her lashes open and turned her attention on me. The look she wore was murderous, like "How dare you wake me up!".

Then she realized it was me and the look became confusion, "Are we here?" She asked groggily while sitting up.

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's only a ten minute drive from the airport."

"Oh... okay." I watched her as she rubbed her eyes, although with the amount of time she was asleep, she didn't form any sleep in them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah...yeah, let's go." She said and undid her seat belt. I got out and started to walk around to open her door, but she had already done it.

"Will you let me get the door like a good boyfriend should?" I asked jokingly. Apparently she was still waking up, so she reluctantly closed the door and crossed her arms. "Um... okay... OH!" I jumped to get the door. "I was just kidding, you know." I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right..." She muttered as she climbed out of the car. She was starting to get her senses back.

"Come on, Wise Girl." I wrapped my arm around her waist and I drug her along with me towards the hill.

SOOOO!?!?!? How was it! I know another short chapter! I really am trying to make them longer. In my summary it says Annabeth gets kidnapped, but that's not gonna happen until like chapter four of five. I know! I'm sorry! Anyway... Please review again! Love you guys!

DaniB123


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! It's me again! Not that it would be anyone else… anyways! Here is the third chapter!!!! YAY!!! I made it this far! Thanks for commenting! You guys are so nice!!! I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm expecting bout 10-15, give or take, because I write short chapters. Please review again! It makes me so happy! Oh, and the suggestions are very welcome! Love to all!

Quote-

Frogs will rule the world! (Don't ask me…)

A word of Advice-

He who laughs last thinks the slowest.

Song-… um… Gives you Hell

With all my love,

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

I practically carried Annabeth to the hill, she couldn't walk alone to save her life, 10 minutes of sleep can really do something to a girl.

As we got closer, I could some-what make out somebody pacing back and forth on the top of the hill. Apparently Annabeth saw them too, because she straightened up and put some effort into actually walking normally.

Eventually I could see the body well enough to find Grover there, waiting for us. "Hey G-man!" I yelled and stopped him from making permanent hoof marks in the grass. He seemed startled, like we had just interrupted him and his day dream about burritos.

"P-pperrrcy!" His voice carried loud and clear to where we were trudging, fifty yards away. He started trotting down the hill and swallowed me in a huge bear hug, or would it be goat hug? After steadying himself, he tackled Annabeth, who was still not woken up fully, they fell to the grass together. "Uhhhhh... Sorry, Annabeth." He mumbled as he pulled her up.

Grover looked like he was confused and scared at the same moment, like he thought she was going to pulverize him for knocking her over, but hasn't done it yet.

"Hey, Grover." She mumbled. He looked questioningly at me. "Sorry, you guys, it takes me a long time to wake up." We shared glances and nodded, even though we didn't understand, I always had thought Annabeth was a morning type person.

"Come on, let's go see the others." I said while patting Grover on the back. He gave out a wince and started walking, I didn't think I'd hit him that hard. "So... how's Juniper?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Same as ever, doing good. She's very busy lately, but her schedule is clearing up. I don't know yet... but," He took a deep steady breath, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. Not yet! A few more months from now... but, yeah, It's getting really serious between me and her." He cautiously looked over at Annabeth and me to see if we approved, and I don't know about Annie, but I was grinning from ear to ear!

"AWWW! Grover! That's so sweet! That's really going to make her happy! You should do it somewhere special." I listened to her rant on and on about how excited she was, and I took a wild guess that she was awake now. But her mouth closed as soon as it opened when Juniper appeared at the top of the hill. "Hey Juniper!" Annabeth called, expertly hiding her excitement.

"Hey, guys! How have you been?" She asked us while linking arms with Grover when we reached the top.

"Good, good, the usual. You?" I responded, even though Grover had already filled me in.

"Great! Quite busy, planting new trees in where cabins aren't built, but doing well!" She squealed. I laughed at her happiness, how is she always so energetic?

"Good." I smiled as I took in a good view of camp. There were, as Juniper said, a lot of cabins, new and old. It was a nice moment, ones that half-bloods don't have ver--

"Hey, Percy!" I jumped around, and there, standing before me was none other than Nico, son of Hades. Shocker, he was the only one at camp who could creep me out. Well, he could creep anyone out, coming straight from the shadows like that.

"Oh, Nico, it's just you. Do me a favor, never do that again, Okay?" I asked, out of breath. He just stood there smirking. "So how've you been? Talked to any dead people lately?" I joked.

"Actually, yeah. I've been contacting Bianca every night for a while now. I figured out its getting close to the day she died." I felt bad for him, I meant for it to be a joke. Trying to make him feel better, I patted his back, all he did was cringe away from me. I looked over at Annabeth, she had a pained look in her eyes, like she felt sorry for him, too.

I was about to say something really intellectual when the bell for lunch rung and instead I said, "We'd better get going, I'm starved." That brought the smile back to his face, and I was glad to see it.

"Last one there's a kelp face!" Annabeth screamed and ran down the hill.

I sprinted after her, with Nico and everyone else at my side, "I already am a kelp face!" I yelled back, thinking of how great the summer would be with everyone here.

**Annabeth POV**

Camp was just the same as usual, a blast. After we had lunch, I went to the arena with Percy and Clarisse. Where Clarisse got her sorry butt whipped by Percy, while he was reminded of the one person who does know where his weak spot was.

After practice, we had free time. I had to make some changes to the gateway layout for Olympus, and Percy was exhausted. I ended up changing the format completely with Percy asleep on my lap. Ever since he was invulnerable, he was drained in six hours time.

After I was done making my renovations, I grabbed a book that I kept close by, so I wouldn't wake Percy and read it while twisting his hair between my fingers. When he had woken up, there was a puddle of drool on my lap so big, it looked like I had wet my pants. Luckily, swimming was next.

Percy and I ended up having a water fight that was physically pointless because of his abilities. I wasn't ready to get out when it was time for dinner.

Even though it wasn't Saturday, we had a bonfire anyways, just to celebrate another summer here at Camp Half-Blood. It was so cramped at our tiny hide out in camp! I didn't know the gods had claimed that many half-bloods, I thought there were going to be about fifteen, and it ended up being close to forty! I was put in charge of making the camp site bigger. Whoopee, another thing to add to my long to-do list. Did Mr. D not know that I was already rebuilding Olympus?

Percy took me on a walk along the beach after campfire. We didn't really say anything the whole way, just held each other's hand and stared down at our feet, that's what I did, anyway. After about a half hour, Percy stopped me and said, "We need a place."

I stared at him, confused. "What?" I laughed.

"We need a spot- our spot- somewhere we will always remember, a place only we know about." He looked into my eyes, while his were radiantly glowing.

"Do you have an idea in mind?" I asked surprised. He was really getting this boyfriend thing down. I didn't even think of that one.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Wise Girl." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I followed blindly, still in utter shock at how perfect he was.

After a few moments of walking, he covered my eyes and led me forward. I tried to imagine something. Maybe an underwater cave... or a hidden dune. I was stunned, yet again when I felt rock and grass beneath my toes. "Percy, where are you taking me?" I finally asked.

"Okay, ready?" He questioned, and I nodded, giggling. Then he removed his hands.

* * *

OOOOOOOO! DUN DUN DUN!!!!! I just love writing cliffeys! But don't worry, I won't leave you wondering for long! But will someone give me an Idea, because I have one, but it's not very juicy. Anyways! You guys are making me so happy with your reviews! I want to do what somebody did with their story. Please write a review, and on it, you can tell me your most embarrassing/romantic moment! You can choose! I am honestly curious! Please share! Luv you guys!

DaniB123


	4. Chapter 4

WWW! You guys!!! You are all so sweet! I never thought this story was going to be that big of a hit! I'm really excited! Thank you! Please Read and Review!

BLOOPER!!!- Annabeth gets kidnapped in this scene!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!

My life update- I GOT A NEW PHONE YESTERDAY!!! I got the LG EnV Touch from Verizon! If you have this phone please review**_ it_** and the story!

Quote- Don't hate me 'cuz I'm booed a fool! (Say it out loud!)

Word of Advice- If you want to look young and skinny, hang around fat and old people! ( I just love this one!)

With all my love,

DaniB123

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I was speechless. Really, who gave Percy this idea, because he never would've come up with it on his own! As I took in my surroundings, my body felt as if it were floating on the thin air. I turned around to face Percy, who looked like he was very pleased with himself.

"You did this?" I breathed. His smile grew, and he nodded.

Turning back around I found myself gaping at all of the nature. I was standing on a huge patch of grass the size of a circular football field, complete with flowers and clovers. The whole area was surrounded with trees, but at the same time, there was an opening looking out onto the ocean.

"How did you find this? It's beautiful!" I asked as he strode past me and positioned himself to face the ocean in the middle of the clearing.

He shrugged, "Grover was talking about how he had a special spot with Juniper, and I found this when I was jogging to get that Frisbee you threw a thousand yards away!" I laughed and sat down by him. I placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Do you like it?"

I looked up at him and tried to give him my best DUH face, "Uhh, yeah! Percy it's beautiful!" I told him.

"Yes, you are." He kidded as I hit his leg, we'd been over bad pick-up lines before. He smiled, "I thought you'd like it." He muttered and looked back into the ocean, something was up.

"Percy, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." I stated.

He just looked at me and sighed, "It's nothing, Annabeth. I'm just having some weird dreams that's all. Trying to put them all together is the hard part." I watched as his brow furrowed in thought."I'm fine." he said and kissed my head again.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. We stayed in that position for an hour, then it was time for bed. We walked slowly up to the cabins, hand in hand. I couldn't help thinking about what Percy possibly could be having nightmares from.

**Percy POV**

I walked with Annabeth back to her cabin, but I couldn't get my mind off of those strange dreams. Eventually, we arrived at her cabin, "Annie," I took her hands in mine, "I really missed, you." I confessed.

"Aw, Seaweed Brain! I missed you too." She said. "I'm really glad I'm back here." She hugged me. As we were hugging, someone from inside heard voices, and saw us. All I heard was the door slam, but Annabeth's face got bright red, "Sorry, she mumbled as she walked towards the door. Before she headed in she turned around and gave me one last sigh.

I stood there watching like and idiot even a few minutes after she went inside. When I finally came to my senses, I started walking again. I passed Demeter, Hera, Zeus, then I eventually came to Poseidon's cabin.

I stepped inside. Threw myself onto the bed and fell asleep instantaneously, only to have the same night mare, again.

_In my dream, it was dark. I didn't know whether I was blind, or trapped, or maybe just couldn't see any of the people, but I couldn't make out anything to save my life. I could hear muffled voices, but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to._

_"So what is the plan again?" The man asked._

_"Uh, really? I just told you! You are to take her while she is alone, bring her to me and keep her here. The boy should come eventually." The woman explained._

_As much as I tried I couldn't figure out who these people were, but I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. I had to stay with Annabeth as much as I can. It's the only way to keep her safe. _

_I still didn't know whether I should tell Annabeth about my dream or not. If I did she would be worried, and try to do something, and knowing me, I'd probably mess up her plan. I decided to keep it a secret. As I pondered the possibilities, the two went on and on about random things, every no and again, bringing up the topic of my interests. Then they stopped altogether._

_"Seems as though we have an eavesdropper, my lady." The man called out._

_"What! Get rid of him! Now!" She screamed. I didn't know where to go, there was nowhere, then suddenly, I felt my arms burning. They were on fire! I couldn't see anything still, but shortly, my whole body was aching._

_"_Ahh!" I sat straight up in my bed. My whole body was shaking. Annabeth was there, watching.

"Percy, Percy, calm down! You're alright, its okay!" She patted my arm until I was maintained again. "You really are having bad nightmares, aren't you?" She asked and I nodded, still panting from the shock. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all." She looked me up and down skeptically.

"Alright, she finally said, come on, though, it's time for breakfast." She helped me out of bed and I made sure Juniper walked with her to the cafeteria while I got dressed.

**Annabeth POV**

"He's been so strange lately, Juniper." I said as we made our way to the Mess Hall. "I don't know what's going on. I mean, I know he's having nightmares, but he won't tell me what they're about."

Juniper sighed, "Annabeth, relax. He'll get through this stage somehow. On top of the nightmares, he's just trying to be a good boyfriend, that's a whole lot of stress on a guy. You just have to give him time." I still wasn't satisfied, but Juniper sure did know what she was talking about.

At dinner, Chiron made and announcement, "Boys and Girls! Attention! I take it you're having a good second day of summer at Camp Half-Blood?" The room erupted in cheers. I smiled and looked up from my Olympus blueprints that I had been working on during the time. "Tonight, as you know, is Friday, and that means--"

"Capture the Flag!" Most everyone in the Mess Hall cut him off, but he just smiled, "tonight The Athena and Ares cabins will be the leaders." He said and each team took their turn in cheering for whom they pleased. The eldest Athena member was chosen as captain, his name was Malcolm, and although he was the oldest, he was also the newest, so he didn't have a plan. I volunteered to go get my game plan and help him with strategies.

As I was jogging to the cabins, Percy stopped me, "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

I kept jogging, but answered with a smile, I gotta go get the game plan, I'll be right back!" This time he turned and started to go with me. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain, go back to the Mess Hall."

"That's okay, I'll go with you." He refused.

I looked at him pretty rudely, "Percy, I'm fine, go back." I said with a hint of frustration in my voice. He looked hurt and worried at the same moment, but he stopped and let me go.

"Okay... I'll see you before the game, right?" He asked. What was there to be afraid of?

I nodded, "Yep, see ya in a minute!" After a few seconds, I was nearing cabin 6, I turned my head to make sure Percy wasn't following me. Luckily, he was going inside the Cafeteria again. I stepped inside the room.

"Lord Ares, what--why are you here? I don't mean to be rude, but this--" He put his hand over my mouth and we were gone in a sudden red flash of light.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! ANOTHER CLIFFEY!!! Are you guys excited? I am! Well, the poll thingy didn't go so well, so how about we try something different... instead of telling me a story, tell me which super power you would chose if you were a super hero!!! Please review Again!!!! Luv you Guys! OH! And don't forget to review my new phone if you have it, or have seen it! (LG EnV touch)

DaniB123


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! I made it to five chapters!!!!! I am so excited, you guys are giving me great reviews and it makes me so happy!!!!! Keep 'em comin! Most of you probably know who the lady in the dream was, and if you don't, good, it's better to be curious. Just a little heads up, most of the story will be in Percy's POV, some will be in other characters like Ares, or maybe Annabeth, we'll see. I haven't put this in any of my chapters yet, so it will be stuck in here:

I DO NOT OWN PJTO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO MR. RICK RIORDAN, that is until my frogs and I rule the world, then he will gladly hand them over to me.

You know you love me… either that or you find me extremely annoying…

Song- I love you (From Barney, I'm feeling gushy today...)

Quote- "When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep -- not screaming, like the passengers in his car"

A Word of Advice- You don't have to hoochify yourself to be beautiful. :D Love this one!

With all my freakin love,

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Percy, I'm fine, go back." She said and glared at me, she and Clarisse had been hanging out too much. I reluctantly turned around, I didn't want to make her upset.

"Okay... but I'll see you before the game, right." I asked hesitantly.

She smiled ever so slightly and bobbed her head, "Yep, see ya in a minute!" She called back when she started jogging again. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. _Why in Hades did I just do that?_ Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

I was about to follow her when Grover yelled from the door, "Percy! Get in here! You're on the Ares team!"

I let my head fall and drug myself into the room. If something bad happened, it would be my fault.

Clarisse was captain, SHOCKER! She and I were on offense with a few other people. I didn't know if the Athena cabin got their plans, but I hoped so.

Our side got set up, and as the horn sounded, we ran into the trees, not to delay. After crossing the river, we were bombarded with several defensive campers, as if they knew we would be coming this way. Everyone had someone else to fight, but me. I took this as an advantage, but preparing my self for an invisible force that would come crashing into me at any moment. Soon enough, I could see the flag, clear as day, but I paused.

"Well, are you going to get it or not? Because if you don't, I will!" Clarisse whispered behind me. I ran at a full sprint, right towards the flag. I was a couple of yards away when I ran into someone. No, not someone, something, a force, but nothing was there. Reaching out to test it, my hand touched nothing but thin air.

Suddenly, I fell onto my knees. I instinctively grabbed my chest as if I had been stabbed in the heart. I removed my hands and thoroughly checked them over for blood, they were clean except for mud and dirt. My mind raced. What was happening? Immediately one thing came to mind, a name: Annabeth.

"Percy! What the Hades are you doing! Get your sorry but up and get the flag!" Clarisse yelled, she was fight someone who was about to get in my way. I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to the ground. I sat there listening to a sword on a spear, clinking together repetitively. "You idiot!" Clarisse screamed, "Get the flag!" But by the time her lips sounded out flag, the conch horn blew and three Athena kids came running over to their teammates.

Clarisse marched over to me and started giving me a lecture. "You retard! There was the flag, right in front of you! I had Cindy held off! There was a perfectly clear path! We would've won this stupid--" She stopped herself and took the time to look me over. I was still sitting on the ground, clutching my chest. "Percy, are you okay? I didn't see you fight anyone... are you hurt? Annabeth! It's Percy!" She called to no one. She turned to the Athena cabin, "Where is she?"

"She's not here." I answered harshly. "She's gone."

"I'll go check the cabin." Malcolm spoke up.

"She won't be there." My voice had become icy with grief.

"And how do you know?" Clarisse sounded worried.

"I can feel it..." I whispered, hardly audible. Clarisse gave everyone a nervous glance. She knelt down beside me and awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I could tell she was having a hard time, she had never done this before.

"Are you-- are you sure? What happened?" She asked, now she was scared, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

I blankly nodded ,"I--I, I think she was kidnapped." I said a Chiron trotted over.

"My boy, what is wrong?" He asked, reading my posture.

"She's gone." I croaked. Tears started swelling up in my eyes, my throat closed up in one lump. I let it out.

Chiron leaned in and started rubbing my back, he was better that Clarisse was, but it still didn't help. "Who is gone, Percy?" He asked, no hint of distress in his voice.

It was Clarisse who answered for me this time, "Annabeth, he thinks she's been kidnapped."

"Oh, dear." He said, this time panic coating his voice.. Annabeth had told me once that Chiron was like the father she never had. He loved her and she loved him. "All Athena cabin members, search the cabin for any signs of her disappearance. I want everyone searching for her. Percy and Clarisse, please follow me to the Big House.

I got up slowly, and drug myself the whole way there, Clarisse and Chiron, who seemed to mimic my mood, did the same.

* * *

Kind of a cliffey, and at the same time, not... PLEASE COMMENT! I am getting all these great reviews and I love them! Please give me more that I can brag about! I know this one is like really short, but if I went any longer, it would be like adding another chapter. Anyways... This time, tell me which... pie or cake? YUM! Great, now I'm hungry! Please review! I love you guys! PEACE

DaniB123


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I usually update daily, but yesterday was really busy and I didn't have time. Thanks again for all the great reviews! And a big high five to all those readers out there who like cake the most! You are amazing!!!!! I am so happy!!!! YAY! :)

Quote- umm… Celebrities walk on the red carpet, my friends and I walk on toilet paper because we're the bomb! (Get it?!?!? Because you use toilet paper when you take a poopie!?!?! AND POOPIE STINKS!!! HEHE!)

A word of advice- "If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the up button in your last few breaths." -Sam Levenson

"Ducks will rule the world" My friend, Morgan B.

"Frogs will rule the world" My friend, me! :D

"Monkeys will rule the world." My friend, Celeste E.

With all the freaking love in my freaking heart,

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

I trudged unwillingly behind Chiron and Clarisse who were whispering harshly, I could pick out only a few tidbits, "Do you think she was really kidnapped?" "Who would do this?" "Why Annabeth?", all of them coming from Clarisse, who was mainly mumbling the questions to herself.

I refused to let myself think. I just kept my eyes focused on my feet that were slowly shuffling along, hoping that I wouldn't trip, I was already being watched by bypassing campers, I didn't want any more attention on me.

We reached the Big House in about twelve minutes, twelve painful, agonizing minutes. The twelve minutes that felt like years. When we were inside, Chiron pulled up a chair for me to sit on. Clarisse sat on a couch, and Chiron stood, in full centaur form.

"Percy... are you, I mean, are you... sure that she's... kidnapped." Chiron asked me slowly, tripping over his own words. I nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Do you know who has her?" Clarisse asked, she seemed very impatient. I shook my head slowly. "Well, when I find them, I swear to you, I'm gonna beat the living--"

"Clarisse, dear, I think we should take this more, well, delicately." Chiron cut her off, for which I was thankful for, when Clarisse started talking, it made me feel like I wanted to punch a hole in the wall. I would rather be depressed than angry. "Percy, son, try to answer the best that you possibly can. How do you know that she's kidnapped?" Chiron asked me hopefully.

"My dreams." I simply stated with a hint of anger hidden in my voice. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Do you remember what they were about?" He asked me very light-lipped. He was eager, I could feel it.

I nodded my head, "There was a man and a woman..."

FLASHBACK

_In my dream, it was dark. I didn't know whether I was blind, or trapped, or maybe just couldn't see any of the people, but I couldn't make out anything to save my life. I could hear muffled voices, but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to._

_"So what is the plan again?" The man asked._

_"Uh, really? I just told you! You are to take her while she is alone, bring her to me and keep her here. The boy should come eventually." The woman explained._

_As much as I tried I couldn't figure out who these people were, but I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. I had to stay with Annabeth as much as I can. It's the only way to keep her safe. _

_I still didn't know whether I should tell Annabeth about my dream or not. If I did she would be worried, and try to do something, and knowing me, I'd probably mess up her plan. I decided to keep it a secret. As I pondered the possibilities, the two went on and on about random things, every no and again, bringing up the topic of my interests. Then they stopped altogether._

_"Seems as though we have an eavesdropper, my lady." The man called out._

_"What! Get rid of him! Now!" She screamed. I didn't know where to go, there was nowhere, then suddenly, I felt my arms burning. They were on fire! I couldn't see anything still, but shortly, my whole body was aching._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I told them quietly, going over every endless detail, they sat still and listened impatiently. When I was done I shut my mouth and looked up for the first time since I was in the woods playing Capture the flag.

Clarisse was resting her chin on her folded hands, thinking intently. Chiron shared the same expression, but had pulled out a notebook and was jotting down bits and pieces of information. I slouched in the chair, trading glances between the two. Nobody spoke for a few minutes.

"But, who could they be? I've scraped my head for any monsters or Titans that would have reason or could get their hands on her... but no one comes to mind." Clarisse was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe it's not a Titan or a monster... maybe it's something else. Do you think her step-mom...?" Chiron asked, it was directed towards me, his eyes were pleading, looking for anything he could find inside of me.

Again, I shook my head, "Annabeth's mom has never liked her... but she would never go this far. I'm almost certain it's not her." Chiron contemplated this.

He took a shaky breath and said, "Okay, Percy, Clarisse, go to your cabins, get a good nights rest, and come meet me here directly after breakfast tomorrow morning. Be safe." He said and guided us out the door.

Clarisse was silent the whole time we walked to our cabins, I was grateful, I had enough on my mind for now, I didn't think I could handle saying even another word.

We reached her cabin and she turned before going in, "Hey, be careful, I've already lost one friend tonight, I don't wanna lose another." She said and closed the door before I had any time to respond.

I never thought Clarisse was my friend, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized, I'm probably the closest thing to a friend that she's got besides Chris and Annie. Annie. I already missed a ton.

Finally, I neared my cabin, as I opened the door, somebody tackled me from behind, I fell to the ground and started panicking, I whipped out riptide and uncapped it's top, it grew into a long sword, enlightening the room so that I could very faintly see everything in it.

I was expecting to find a huge man standing before me, smirking, but instead I found a huge Cyclops, staring at riptide like it was the last thing he would ever see.

I dropped my sword and it landed noisily on the ground, "Tyson!" I yelled, "How are you doing buddy?" I didn't know whether he had heard the news about Annabeth, so I decided to put Bob, the happy face on, oh joy.

He pulled away from me and his big brown eye pleaded, "Percy, is it... true, is she gone?" He sniffled as I nodded glumly. Tyson thought Annabeth was the coolest thing next to peanut butter (PEANUT BUTTER IS OFF THE HOOK!!!), he was having just as hard of a time as I was.

"Tyson, I don't mean to be rude, honestly, I'm curious, why are you here?" I asked. His face lit up.

"Oh! Daddy said that if I'm chosen, I could go on the quest to find Annabeth!" He exclaimed. The idea of a quest never came to my mind, but Tyson was right, it was kind of needed for this incident.

"That's great, buddy! Listen, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna hit the hay." I told him through a muffled voice. I climbed into bed and immediately started snoring, only to have another dream.

_The place was pitch black, yet again. But everything appeared lightly when Annabeth dissolved into the scene with a man on her back. He was holding her in place. His arm around her waist, and his hand on the other arm covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. He threw her onto the ground and she landed on her knees with a thud. That was the great mistake he made, I got a perfect opportunity to look at him._

_He was dressed in black from head to toe. Black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, black sunglasses, black hair greased back so it was out of his face. I had met this man before, and none of those times were pleasant experiences. The man was Ares, god of war._

_"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" Annabeth yelled at him. He just stood there, an evil smile overtaking his face. He advanced to the red curtains that were blocking the sun out of the room. Then, he quickly ripped it halfway up, and tore the fabric to the side. Now he had a handful of polyester big enough to choke a horse._

_He sauntered over to where Annie was helplessly sitting and shoved the fabric in her mouth, she practically bit his hand off. He retaliated and this time held her mouth open before putting it in. When he was finished, he stalked off, leaving her alone on the floor. She struggled to break loose the ropes, to spit out the curtain, to be free. I had never seen her so distressed. Ares stopped at the door way before exiting, "I wouldn't even try, even if you're free of the chains, you won't be able to escape this room. Oh, and I would also get a good nights rest, you'll need it... trust me." And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, laughing._

I sat up so fast I hit my head on the shield dangling from the bed above me. Rubbing the sore spot that would be a bump by tomorrow, I searched for the off switch on my alarm. Eventually I came to pounding the tiny box until the beeping stopped... it works every time.

I pushed the covers off my body and hauled my self out of bed. I got changed slowly, thinking of my dream. The whole morning went by in a blur, but Clarisse was going to get a mouthful in the meeting with Chiron after breakfast. I could feel it.

* * *

Okay....thanks again for the awesome reviews, this time, since you guys like theses thingy magigers so much, tell me what do you think will rule the world, Frogs, Monkeys, or ducks?!?!?! Thanks! I love you guys!

DaniB123


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Hey!!! How is everybody??? Sorry, I'm in a very cheery mood for some reason! It's probably from all the awesome reviews I've been getting! You guys make me feel so happy inside!!! I'm a little disappointed because I just ate a whole candy bar that I bet I would have until tomorrow... so now I owe my sister five dollars... But I'm happy because it was really yummy!!! OK, so sorry to keep you waiting for a full day, you guys must be hyperventilating! I spoil you too much, anyways, on with life!

As for the voting, cake won in chapter 5, and in chapter six, well... I had several different suggestions. There was frogs, you rock Trisana Sarrasri!!!Dolphins... i don't know, monkeys, BOO, two monkeys to be exact, and... Mashed potatoes... yes, mashed potatoes Jordan, you may want to see a psychiatrist. Looks like monkeys won, I'll be sure to tell Celeste and break the news to Morgan that nobody chose duck, she will be devastated... OH WELL!

Quote- (from Twilight0's profile) Having the love of your life say you can still be friends is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it.

Taste the Rainbow- Eat CRAYONS! :)

"Wal-Mart... Do they, like, sell walls there?" -Paris Hilton, shocker!

(I had so much fun reading your profile, I was laughing and shaking my head the whole time!)

With all my love, (that's getting really old...)

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

I trudged to the Big House, and Grover stopped me on the way.

"Percy, I know you're angry, but listen, Annabeth's tough, she'll be fine, and knowing her, she probably has already figured out a plan to get away from Ares." He told me, I froze dead in my tracks, he looked confused.

"How did you know Ares took her?" I turned to face him, eagerness dripping off of me in every form and fashion. As far as I know, I hadn't told anyone else about my dream.

"Chiron told me took look after you so you don't get taken either... oh, and you talk in your sleep." He confessed and I got a little angry. Chiron knows that I am cautious! How could he think I needed a baby sitter? I started walking even faster towards the Big House.

"I have to go, Grover. Oh, have you told anybody it was Ares?" He looked worried but shook his head, I left him alone in the dirt.

I walked up the steps and opened the screen door to the building. Chiron was nowhere in sight, but Clarisse was lounged out on the couch, reading a magazine. "You!" I yelled at her. She lowered her magazine and stared at me abashed.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked, dazed.

She slowly started to put the magazine on the table and sit in a regular position, but I tackled her to the ground.

I pinned her at once on the shoulders, I could feel her struggling beneath my grip, abut she stopped, "Percy, what's wrong, why am I on the floor? What happened?" She shot questions at me left and right, and with every one, my weight that I had put on her let up.

Eventually it was light enough to where she rolled out from under my hands and fixed her self to sit Indian style on the floor next to me, slouched on my knees. I was hyperventilating. What had I done? I knew Clarisse had nothing to do with her father's planning, she was different, I just needed somebody to take my anger out on.

She studied my posture with a puzzled facial structure, then she realized what I was worked up about.

"Percy, did he? Did my dad take her?" She asked surprised. I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "I swear I had nothing to do with it!" She promised, "Percy, you have to believe me! I wouldn't help my dad with something this wrong! I can't believe he would go this far!" She mumbled over and over again.

I nodded, "I know Clarisse, you wouldn't do that, she was your friend too." I stated and she nodded, helping me up. We sat on the couch, staring at our hands in our laps for what seemed like hours. Then Chiron Came in.

"Clarisse, Percy, what's wrong?" He asked stunned, then he too realized what had happened. "What did you find out?" He asked ardently.

I stared at him glassy eyed, and i opened my mouth to speak, the words couldn't form on my lips. I got enough courage to try again, I opened my mouth again, " He took her..." I tried, but the word came out of Clarisse's mouth, clean and enunciated. She was still staring at the floor, obviously disappointed in her father.

Chiron's eyes widened, and he trotted his way to where he was standing behind the couch, putting a hand on each of our shoulders, "Ares?" He asked calmly. We nodded simultaneously, like it was rehearsed. He slowly walked in front of us. "Clarisse, go get the cabin leaders, we need a quest." She nodded and stood.

Her body looked as if she was going to slouch the whole way there, but in a gust of wind, she was sprinting out of the house, towards the cabins.

Chiron buried his face in his hands and for the first time I had ever experienced, he started crying. I didn't know what to do. I had never seen Chiron cry, the thought hadn't even occurred in my mind. I got up and put my arm around his shoulders, just then, Thalia burst into the room.

"Percy! Chiron! I'm here! Ares is gonna get his sorry a-- Whoa, Chiron, don't worry! We'll get her back! If it's the last thing I do, I will personally see to it that she returns home. I promise." I looked up at her, she had come around and put a hand on Chiron's shoulder, patting him continuously.

She looked just the same as she did right before the war. Dressed in her Hunters' uniform, but changed up a bit, Thalia styled a silver sleeveless shirt, tightly fitting over her dark skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, stopping at her mid-back, tied into the braid was a silver circlet, intertwined like a few strands of hair in her braid. Outlining her was a silver aura, and of course, the traditional Thalia eyeliner, played down quite a bit, I figured Artemis didn't care for the goth look too much.

Chiron wiped his eyes and sniffled. He put his hands on both of his shoulders, resting them on our hands, letting us know he was okay, "Thank you..." He said, "Thalia, great to see you again, I assume the rest of the hunters' are here?" He seemed to recover quickly.

Thalia shook her head, "No, Artemis knew how good of a friend Annabeth is to me, and let me come to camp to see if I am chosen for the quest." She shot me a glare, she thought I was going to lead it... maybe I will, I don't know.

Chiron led us into the conference room. A large sized room, decorated only with a long table and chairs. Leaders piled in, we had more now that the gods were doing their part, every chair was used, and we needed to get some more from the storage room. Everyone was busy either arguing or talking on a topic of their interest. Then Chiron countered into the room.

"I see we will need more chairs..." He joked, trying to bring up the mood. When he didn't get that good of a response, he continued, "As you all know, " He swallowed, "Annabeth has been taken." Murmurs spread throughout the hall. I looked down at my lap, feeling several eyes on me. He then turned his gaze to me, "Percy, will you please go visit Rachel and ask her for a prophecy?" He asked. I nodded and scooted my chair back. The whole room was silent and I felt too many eyes stabbing me in the back as I walked out, I hadn't seen Rachel since last year... I wondered how her school had gone.

I walked all the way until I reached the stairs that lead to the attic. Taking one step at a time, I knocked on the door, then I heard a, "Come in!"

I tripped as I took that first step, she giggled and ran to me "Hey, Percy! I am so sorry about Annabeth." She apologized. I nodded and took in the room. All of the hero's trinkets and memories had been neatly organized and off to the side where they could all be viewed. The walls were splattered with pinks and blues and oranges and pretty much every color you can think of. I was sure she had done it herself. Her bed sitting in the middle of the room closely resembled it. Her lime green rug that perfectly fit over the hard wood floors completed the room. I was in awe. She stifled a laugh and plopped back down on her bed and flipped her magazine back open, "What can the oracle of Delphi do for you?" She asked, way to happy for the mood I was in.

I looked at her as if it were obvious, "I need a prophecy." I blankly stated. She tilted her head like I was speaking another language.

"Well, I haven't gotten any recently. Actually, I haven't gotten one since last summer. I guess you can't lead it, Percy..." She looked mad at herself, like maybe she wasn't acting normally. I stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"But, I have to be the leader! Rachel, my girlfriend has been kidnapped! I have to find her!" She looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry, Percy, if you want to save her, I suggest you get someone else to see if they can get something out of me, because you're not having any luck." My confusion became anger.

"You don't understand! I have to lead this quest!" I screamed. She stared calmly back at me and said in the oracle's voice, "You have no quest nor a prophecy, godling, go back."

Rachel's eyes were glowing, "Leave!" She yelled.

I started backing away and the knives on the tables rose, all pointing straight towards me. I turned and sprinted out and slammed the door behind me, keeping it secure with the front of my body so one didn't hit me in the back. I struggled to keep the door closed as the knives pelted the door, begging it to open. I could hear the oracle's voice screaming in rage, and after everything stopped, I proceeded down the steps, my legs wobbling with fear.

I made it down the corridor and into the room where everyone was waiting for me. I locked my eyes with Chiron's.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. Apparently they hadn't heard the screaming.

"There is no quest..." I spat out. If I couldn't lead anything, no one could.

* * *

SSSSSSOOOOO??? How was it! I know you guys hate cliffeys, but it's the only thing to keep you reading!!!!! Sorry! Okay, so I promised xXBookworm4evaXx that I would use her question, but I mixed it up a bit. If you could have one magic item that could do ONE THING, what would it be and what would it do? Thanks you guys! I love all of your beautiful reviews! Keep em coming! My goal is to have 65 by the time I reach the twelfth chapter!!!! HELP ME ACCOMPLISH IT!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!

DaniB123


	8. Chapter 8

Hola me peeps! What's crackalackin? Ok! So, I decided to start another story! YAY, but I don't know what it's gonna be called, I guess I'm gonna finish this, but work on that one at the same time... anyways, I'll let you know what it's called when I think of a name, but it's gonna be awesome!!!

Quote- I have ADD and magic markers, oh, the fun I will have!

Word of advice- Never take life seriously, nobody gets out alive, anyway.

BOW DOWN TO FROGS OR THEY WILL SWALLOW YOU WITH THEIR ALMIGHTY TONGUES OF DEATH!!!

Luv you guys!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

"What do you mean there isn't a quest?" Clarisse demanded impatiently.

"Rachel hasn't gotten any prophecies." I shrugged, defeated.

With out saying anything, there was a screech of a chair and Thalia stood up and marched out of the room.

"Thalia, where are you going?" Chiron asked, hoping to delay her episode.

"Percy, I know Rachel is your friend and all, but my best friend is gone, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get a quest." She turned to face me and spun back around to continue her rampage when she was finished stating the obvious.

"Thalia, I know how you feel! You think I'm not upset that my girlfriend is missing?" I yelled back at her. She turned the full power of her electric eyes on me, her stance ardent.

"Yes, Percy, I understand, but it seems that I'm wanting to do more to save her than you." She spat. I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting Thalia to yell at me like that, especially over a touchy subject. She wiped a tear in her eye and disappeared around the corner and into the oracles room.

I stood there glaring at the place she had been standing like an idiot, listening intently on anything I could possibly pick up on. I heard screaming and yelling, but I couldn't put a finger on anything they were talking about, I couldn't make out any of the words.

Suddenly, everything stopped, and something made of glass shattered on the wall. No more than a split second later, Thalia was standing outside the door, breathing heavily. She stared at me, not knowing what to say, "Sorry I snapped at you earlier, I didn't know Rachel was such a bitch." She confessed. I sighed at her language, you never could persuade Thalia to change her ways.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, "What happened, exactly?" I asked, honestly curious.

She sighed, "I was told there was no prophecy, she hadn't had one in a while. When I pushed her a little too far, she threw a vase at me and i ducked. I sprinted out of the room before knives could stab me to death." She huffed in one huge breath.

To anyone else, this would've been gibberish, but since pretty much the same thing happened to me, I understood well enough.

I nodded, "Yeah... she can be difficult at times. That's what happened to me." I told her.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "'at times'?" She mimicked my voice with surprising accuracy.

I laughed, "Okay, a lot." I corrected myself.

We walked back to the room and as Thalia sat down frustrated, I told them, "Rachel hasn't gotten any prophecies, so if you think you might be the one to trigger something, go ahead and line up outside the door." Before I had even finished the sentence, the whole room was empty and I was standing alone with Thalia, Clarisse and Chiron.

"Did I mention you may get stabbed to death if you make her mad?" I screamed into the hallway, hoping some of them would hear me and warn the others.

Chiron sighed, and Clarisse looked like she was going through hysterics. Thalia got up and calmly walked out of the room, with me trailing behind.

By the time we got to the attic, people who weren't even cabin leaders were lined up with around thirty others waiting for their turn with the oracle. One by one, campers ran out of the room and slammed the door behind them, I don't see why everyone was willing to be killed by Rachel. I sat on the couch talking with Thalia, waiting to see if anybody was chosen, but after an hour of interviews with her, nobody was given a quest.

No one really followed the schedule for that day, we had meetings with the oracle, ate, more meetings, ate, and by eight o'clock, everyone in camp had had their turn to try their luck, but nobody was successful.

Katie Gardener walked out of the attic and casually down the steps, Thalia and I stared at her in disbelief, "Oh my gods, Katie, did you get the quest?" Thalia asked, shocked.

Katie shook her head and smiled, "I was just the only one who didn't push her far enough to make her attack me." She stated proudly. I looked over at Thalia, she was wearing a look of hatred.

She grumbled through her teeth murderously, "Why hasn't anyone gotten a freakin prophecy?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Chiron and Clarisse came running into the room. She huffed at the floor. I turned my gaze to Chiron and shrugged.

"Nobody has gotten anything out of her?" Chiron asked surprised. I shook my head. With everybody coming out, I realized had realized that I wouldn't get even a chance to save Annabeth. I stood up, letting my instincts take over. Even I didn't know what I was going to say.

"I don't care if I'm not given a prophecy or a quest, I'm finding her." I said and started walking out of the room. Thalia stormed out with me, and by the time she had caught up to me fully, we were halfway to the cabins.

"Percy, I know how we can save Annabeth." Thalia whispered so low, I could hardly hear it. I turned to her questioningly. She smiled, "We go on a quest."

I looked at her stupidly, "Nobody got a prophecy, Thals. We can't go. I know I said I'd find her, but it's impossible without a quest." I stated blankly.

She smiled that Thalia smile that always made me wonder what she was up to, "That's why we sneak out." I tilted my head curiously.

"Huh?"

They won't have any control if we get far enough away from the camp! We're gonna find Annie, Percy!" She started to raise her voice, luckily no one was around. "Okay, meet me at the volleyball courts at three in the morning." She said before turning to her cabin, leaving me alone in the dust.

I walked back to the cabin and Tyson was already vibrating the room with his snoring. I plopped down onto my bunk and reached over to set the alarm clock for three in the morning. I didn't know what Thalia was talking about, but I knew I was going to find out soon.

* * *

HAHAHA! The almighty cliffhanger! I'm pretty sure you guys will figure it out, but you don't know who's gonna go!!! HEHEHE! Sorry I didn't get this updated in the morning, that's when I usually do, but my sister was in a car accident last night and it was awful. Her car is nothing but a pile of metal! The odd thing is, the police said that if she had any car other than a Honda accord, she would be dead right now, but she only has a few bruises! Although she's fine, her car is not, we will be buying her a new one... Well, I hope you like it! Please review! Question of the day... what is your favorite hobby???? LOVE YOU GUYS! PEACE

DaniB123


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy! I am so excited! You guys make me so happy with your nice reviews and whatever! I am happy to say, my sister is fine, just very sore from the jerky incident. Thanks to all who were concerned. Please keep the reviews coming, I keep on getting them from the same people! Not that I don't love it! But I want more reviews! They give me motivation, especially when somebody who hasn't commented yet comments! Thank you to those who always make me feel so great about myself, please keep it up! I love you guys! PEACE

Quote- The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think! (I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE! I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!... AND TRUE!)

Word of advice- You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted, then used against you.

Everyone has a photographic memory, but not everybody has film.

Peace to my homies,

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

I lay there in my bed for what seemed like forever. I was going to find Annabeth, Thalia had given me that hope. I couldn't sleep at all because of it.

I looked over at the clock, I squinted and fought through my dyslexia long enough to figure out it said 2:27am I sighed. I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep at all that night. Forcing the covers off of me, I climbed out of bed, figuring I'd get some air before I met Thalia.

I unzipped my backpack and shoved clothes, ambrosia, nectar, money, drachmas, anything I thought I would need into it. I was stopped while forcing a red hoodie by a hand on my shoulder, "Percy, what the Hades are you doing?" Grover whispered, trying not to wake Tyson up. I looked at him. I was in deep doo-doo. I had completely forgot that Grover was watching me.

I scratched my head, "What the Hades am I doing?" I repeated slowly, trying to give myself time to think.

When I couldn't think of an excuse, I snapped, "What does it look like I'm doing, Grover, I'm going to find Annabeth." A smile slowly crept onto his face.

"I knew you wouldn't give up!" He said a little too loudly. Tyson gripped his stuffed seahorse tighter in his arms and rolled away from us, heaving a sigh.

"You're coming?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, I am not letting you get kidnapped too!" He joked. I smiled in response.

"Come on, we're meeting Thalia at the volley ball courts." I told him.

"What time?" He questioned. I looked over at the clock, it read 2:38am.

"Well, I was going to get some air first, I couldn't fall asleep, so meet me at the courts at three with your things packed?" He nodded.

"I'll make sure I have extra cans!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room. I stood there standing like, well, an idiot, again, and when a few seconds had passed, I zipped up my bag and headed out the door.

I spent a couple of minutes just walking, letting my feet lead me wherever they wanted, but I stopped dead in my tracks when they led my straight to our spot.

I had picked it for her. This place was ours. I knew right from the beginning this was it, this was going to be our spot. I tried to calm myself down when my breathing became heavy by closing my eyes and sitting down on the soft grass. I thought it would help by relaxing myself, but it only made the water works come down harder and faster.

I slipped into the fetal position as the thoughts actually sunk into my head. _She's gone. Kidnapped. Ares. I have to find her. It's all my fault, I had to let her out of my sight. This could've been easily prevented._

My thoughts where interrupted by a flash of golden light. I shielded my eyes so I wouldn't be harmed. When the light disappeared, I felt a hand on my chin, pulling my face up. Looking at me with hard but pained grey eyes was Athena. I never would've thought in a million years she would be comforting me.

"Listen child." She spoke as she lifted her hand away from my face gently. Her voice was filled with strength and confidence.

I looked at her respectfully and her eyes showed pity as she said, "You know I have never approved of you. Much less you and my daughter together." I nodded, I had been reminded very often.

"But, this, " She gesticulated to my crouched body and wiped a tear off my face, "this shows how much you care for her. And although I hate you with all the hatred in the world, I say this: Whatever makes my daughter happy makes me happy."

She glared at me long and hard then laughed, "I do not bite, boy, you may talk."

"Do you know where she is?" I blurted immediately after being given permission. Her smile disappeared and she nodded solemnly.

"I do know, but I am not allowed to tell you where, it has just recently become a rule that half-bloods, like yourself, are not allowed to be given information by the gods regarding other gods' plans or wishes. I am also not allowed to do a job that needs to be done by a half-blood, or Annabeth would be safe by now." She admitted glumly. I nodded glumly.

"Well, I know Ares has something to do with it, but there was a woman in all of my dreams involved in the plot as well. Do you know who she is?" I asked hopefully. She pondered this question and looked up into the sky wishfully, thunder erupted throughout the whole camp, though there where no clouds in sight.

"Alright, alright, I know who she is, but... I'm not allowed to tell you that either." She spoke reluctantly, fixing her eyes back on me.

"What is up with all these rules? Who thought of them? I am sick of this!" I screamed. And she nodded her head in agreement.

We stood there in thought a few moments and Athena spoke up, "She is my favorite daughter." She spoke mainly to herself. I rolled my head to the side so that I was looking at her. She had her right arm across her stomach and her left arm resting on that, her head was balanced on her left hand that was curled into a fist.

She turned her eyes on me, "She is wise, beautiful, funny, caring. I get why you fell for her." She smiled. I was finally forming a relationship with Athena, this was defiantly too weird for me. "What I don't get is why she fell for you..." She "mumbled", but it was easily heard by me. And I thought we were getting close. She looked at her watch, "I understand you must go. Bring her home for me, won't you?" She asked and I nodded. "Goodbye, Perseus Jackson, please be aware. Oh, and Percy, don't believe everything you see. The gods can be very... tricky at times." She winked and was overtaken by a bright light.

I vigorously shook my head. Wow, that was... strange. I got up and jogged to meet Thalia and Grover at the volleyball court.

* * *

Sorry, you guys, I was going to write about his meeting with Thalia, but... I got the awesome idea of Athena talking to him! Sometimes I amaze myself!!!! HAHAHA! CLIFFY! Well, kind of... okay, not really. Never mind... Well, PLEASE review... I'm beginning to think that my goal is more and more ridiculous, please don't let it be so! I am changing my summary the next time I write a chapter so that more people might read the story. I have no idea what to put the summary as, so that is your question this time, what should my new summary be?!?! I will use the one I like the most! If you don't want to write your summary on the review, you can private message me and I'll read it there! I like private messages just as much as I like reviews, but reviews show to other people, which tells everyone about my story... hint hint, wink wink! Thanks you guys! I love all my readers, even though they don't review! :D

DaniB123


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all of my fantastic readers! I cannot believe I made it to CHAPTER 10!!!! I am so excited! I have started writing my next story, A Decade, but I will not start posting it until this story is finished, so keep your eyes peeled for it when Gone is done! HAHA! It rhymes, kinda... Ok, so please review, I think I only got one or two reviews the last chapter, and they were from the same people! Thank you to those who always comment, again, you make me SO HAPPY! But I REALLY want more reviews, I guess I'm just cranky and jealous of those people who get like tons of reviews... anyhow...

Quote- "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get!" Forrest Gump

A word of advice- Don't put your fork in the microwave when you're heating your lo-mien, it won't turn out well...

I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does, and frogs own Rick Riordan, so I guess we should all bow down to frogs! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY FROGS!

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Hey, are we ready to go?" I huffed once I got to the courts.

"Um, no! We need at least one more person." Thalia spoke tangibly.

"Wait, I can get more people?" I asked shocked.

"Percy, you can bring as many people as you want, I don't give a care in the world, I just wanna find her." She spoke. Grover stood quietly watching us go back and forth.

"Oookkaayy... well, I have a lot of people in mind." She sighed.

"Fine, go get them..." She muttered carelessly. I ran off to the first cabin that came my way.

I opened the door to the Ares cabin praying it wouldn't squeak. Tip-toeing into the room, I searched for Clarisse. After a while, I came to her bed at the very back corner of the cabin. She was asleep and was lightly snoring. When you look at Clarisse, you almost crap your pants, but when she's asleep, and not trying to look threatening, you wouldn't think she could even harm a fly. That is until you try to wake her up...

I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently and quietly, "Clarisse. Clarisse!"

"Her eyes fluttered open and she sprang up, "What?" She asked fixing her cold eyes on me.

I smiled, "We're going to go get Annabeth. Meet me at the volleyball courts as soon as you're packed. Don't tell anyone." I said and left her to get her things together. The last time I looked back, she was mumbling about how it was way to early to sneak out for a quest. I chuckled.

I kept walking and passed my cabin, Tyson could be heard snoring even when the door was shut and you were two cabins down. Then I remembered what Tyson had said the night I got back, "Daddy said I could go on the quest to save Annabeth if I was chosen!" Or something like that... I thought. I hated the idea of putting him in danger, but he was so excited to finally be out of work. I walked into my cabin.

"Tyson? Tyson?" I was speaking in a regular voice now, "Tyson!" I yelled and he shot up, rubbing his eye.

"What is it, Percy, did you have another bad dream?" He asked me and I tilted my head sideways. Bad dream? Oh, yeah, I talk in my sleep, I guess I scream too.

"No, buddy, I'm fine, but Annabeth isn't. Come on! We're going to go find her." He immediately got out of bed and hurried around the room, searching for anything he could take with him, a the while muttering, Finally! Annabeth will be safe! And things of that sort.

"Alright, buddy, I'm going to go get Nico." I said.

He nodded and replied while jamming some shirts in his bag, "Nico, good, I'll meet you in a minute."

"Ok, Tyson, meet me at the volleyball courts." I called while closing the cabin door. _I better not have gotten him in a bad situation_... I thought.

I pushed the heavy obsidian door of the Hades cabin open and walked in. It was pitch black, and I found myself taking baby steps with my hands in front of me to not run into anything. Too late. I tripped over Nico's bunk and tumbled over on top of him. He screamed and pushed me off of his lap, turning his lamp on.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" He shouted. I had been asked that question a lot lately. I though it funny that Nico used his father's name.

After getting up and brushing myself off, I answered, "Come on, get your things, we're going to find Annabeth."

"Aww, Percy, come on! Five more minutes, a son of Hades isn't made to get up before the sun comes out!" He pleaded.

"Well, I guess you're a son of Poseidon now." I said and drug him out of bed. I grabbed one of his black back packs from under his bed and started shoving clothes in it. He wearily walked over and helped me, after two minutes of packing, we were ready to go.

**Annabeth POV (YAY!!!!!)**

I sat there for hours on end. Ares was just sitting there in the corner watching me. It's not like I could do anything, my hands and feet were tied together, I was gagged, and i couldn't do anything but squirm and scream threw the wet cloth as Ares licked and punched me. I had no idea why he was doing this. What had I done to him. I couldn't understand it.

So I sat there. on the cold hard floor, blood dripping from where I was painfully kicked in the eye. I could only see through my left one, but I made sure I picked up on every little detail i could manage. The room was huge. though I had no idea where i was. There where two huge floor-to-ceiling-windows covered with red curtains, one of which I was gagged with. The floor was tiled with one foot black shiny squares, and the walls were accompanied by a deep burgundy. The room was empty besides me in the center of it, on the ground and Ares in the corner, watching my every move, and sometimes torturing my to keep himself entertained. I was helpless.

I couldn't figure out why he wanted me, and if he was going to kill me, why not do it now? My mind was clouded, and I hated not knowing what was going on. But everything cleared when the huge mahogany doors opened and Aphrodite walked in.

"Ares, what have you done to the poor girl? I told you to capture her and keep her hostage, not torture her!" She chastised him. He shrugged.

"I thought violence might make Percy mad If he saw her injured, and besides, I was bored!" He said defensively. I rolled my eyes and he shot me a glare of hatred.

"Alright, dear, please carry her to the van, we're switching locations to make the setting more drastic!" She squealed with delight. I had never realized how annoying Aphrodite was. Ares grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the room, "Careful, Ares! Pick her up correctly!" She scolded and he hauled me up into both of his arms. It was a little strange considering my hands were tied to my feet, so he was trying to carry a circle. We walked out of the building and into the night. Ares hobbled over to the hot pink van that looked like something barbie would drive in and literally threw me into the back, where I stayed for a day, all alone.

**Percy POV (Everyone say it with me, AWWW!)**

Nico and I made it to the courts in haste. When we arrived, everyone was waiting for us.

"Is everyone ready?" Thalia took charge. We all nodded.

"Well then lets go and get her!" We all silently cheered and marched up to the hill. I was stopped by someone behind calling my name.

"Percy! Percy, wait!" I turned around and Malcolm was sprinting full speed in my direction. He slowed down once he got my attention and came to a slow halt in front of me. "I know what you're doing," He panted and my eyes widened, "but don't worry, I won't tell." He reassured me. I was kind of confused of why he was here.

"Malcolm... do you want to come on the quest?" I offered unwillingly. His eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "Oh, then why did you come?"

"Oh! Yeah, um... I think you should take these..." He whispered and took out Annabeth's hat and Olympus plans.

* * *

GASP! Where did he get those!? Oh well, I guess you'll have to REVIEW and find out the next chapter! Okay, so, tell me this, Bush or Obama? I am not going to state my opinion unltil the next chapter because I will get yelled at... Tell me, I'm honestly curious, I will not yell at you! PROMISE! Please review! I will not write the next chapter until I have six reviews! So do your part! LOVE TO ALL!

DaniB123


	11. Chapter 11

So, how's life been the past day? Good? Good! Well, you guys reviewed a LOT more this time! :) See, all you need is a little push! Okay, so you made me happy and I have decided to write this at 11 at night tonight so you have something interesting to read in the morning!

Quote- "Stupid is as stupid does..." Forrest Gump

Word of advice- Don't let your best friend tell your dad who you like, or at least my dad. Basically, don't tell anyone who you like unless you want the love of your life to be chased halfway down the street with a bee-bee gun...

I really enjoyed writing Annabeth's part last chapter, so I plan on writing little snip its of her point of view often! YAY! Okay, on with life!

PEACE TO ALL FROG LOVERS! (and readers, but mostly frog lovers!)

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Where did you get this?" I breathed and took them from his hands gently. Thalia came rushing to my side immediately and snatched the cap.

"Annabeth's hat..." She said lifelessly as I started flipping through the pages of the layouts. There were marks of red ink splotched here and there and her neat handwriting was scribbled numerously throughout the pages.

"We gathered things you might want that night..." Malcolm whispered. My throat closed up and my eyes started burning. I was not going to cry here. I wouldn't let myself. I gave the scroll to Thalia who fumbled it around in her hands before finally catching it. Turning around and walking a couple of paces, I realized everyone was watching me. I spun back around and saw all eyes fixed on me all with different expressions. They went from Nico with confusion, Tyson with sadness, Clarisse with regret, Grover with understanding, and finally Thalia with pity. I shifted my glances between all of them. Malcolm stood there, not knowing what to do, worry lined in his wrinkled forehead.

"Good luck." He stuttered and walked off without even a goodbye.

"Percy--" Thalia started but I cut her off.

"I'm fine, really, Thalia, lets go." I turned and started making my way up the hill, wiping away my tears as they poured out.

We made our way down the hill and stopped once we reached the bottom, "Where are we going?" I asked. Its not like we were going to walk miles and miles on end hoping Annabeth would pop up in the nearest cave somewhere. We needed to know where to look. I looked around the confused group, nobody showed any signs of knowledge.

"Well, I guess we're taking my car, wherever we end up." I sighed and led them to the accord. They all piled in, Tyson ended up sitting in the passenger seat while the rest were crammed into the back. I sped through the first mile going around seventy or eighty miles an hour easily. No one said anything, Clarisse didn't even make an attempt to insult my horrible driving, instead, she propped her head on the window and decided to take a little nap.

After we were around seventy five miles from camp, I stopped the car and said, "Everyone try to get some sleep, it's the best we can do for now." I looked around the car and everyone but me was snoring. I turned the car off and lay my head down on the head rest. I instantly fell into my dreams.

_This time, I could see everything clearly. Ares was standing in the middle of the room talking to himself. But where was Annabeth? Suddenly the two huge doors opened and in walked a blur. It was just a glob of colors. I had no idea who it was._

_"Have you put her in the trunk?" She asked him and he nodded his head. "Good, now take her to the Appalachian mountains, on the highest peak, Mt Mitchell, there is a cave opening along side the cliff. It is invisible to all mortals, but monsters wont dare try to interfere with a gods plans. Bring her there, I will be waiting." And with that, the lady disappeared form the room._

_Ares turned around and locked eyes with me, "You! Get, GO NOW!" He swatted at me, I backed up, but there was no ground to catch my feet. I fell backwards and after a few seconds of the fall, I was still in mid air. Ares looked over the edge and laughed._

"Mount Mitchell!" I screamed and sat up. Everyone was watching me intently and Thalia looked like she had just slapped me from the position of her hand. "That's where we're going." I explained.

"Yes, we all heard your dream, I think the children in China heard your dream." Nico muttered, leaning back.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so we have to go to Mount Mitchell in the Appalachian mountains, she's in a cave there. I think it's in North Carolina, but we'll look at a map once we get closer. We all know Ares has her, but I still can't figure out who the woman is..." I spoke, mostly to myself.

"Really?" Clarisse practically yelled. "Its my dad! And you know it's a goddess. It is so obvious! Who is the ONLY person my dad would help?" Clarisse hinted. We all looked around at each other, then it clicked.

"Aphrodite!" The whole car spoke in unison. Clarisse's eye widened and she smiled.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" She raised her voice so the pigeons outside flew away.

"But why would Aphrodite want Annabeth?" Thalia thought out loud. I knew... I was just afraid to answer.

I sighed, "Aphrodite thinks that Annabeth and I are the cutest couple, she's been messing with our lives since we met... There's even a show about us on Olympus."

"So this is a trap?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, but it's a trap we're going to have to go into in order to get Annabeth back." Nico stated just sat there quietly, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Well, we better get going." I decided. Clarisse glared at me.

"Percy, we can't just go directly there!" She refused.

"Why not? The faster we get there the less time they have to set up their plans." I argued.

"But Dad knows you're coming! He's ready for you, you have to stall!" She was putting up a good fight.

"But if we stall, the faster we get caught. I say we go in there, get Annabeth and bring her home before Chiron or anyone at the camp has anything to do with it." I said. We both had a hard case,"Besides, all Aphrodite's plan is is to take Annabeth, hide her, cause some trouble, and have me rescue her. She just wants an interesting episode!" I rested my case.

"fine, have it your way, but don't come crying to me when we all get captured. My Dad wants to make Aphrodite happy, but he also wants to cause trouble! He's the god of war for crying out loud! He may be helping her, but he's doing himself a favor at the same time! He wants a fight from you!" She wouldn't back down.

"So I'm just supposed to stay here and not even try to help Annabeth? That's ridiculous! Why cant' I jus--"

"Stop!" Thalia cried. "You two are awful! Clarisse, all Percy wants to do is get Annabeth back safe and soundly. Percy, Clarisse has a point. You both are arguing over nothing, it's pointless! Either way, we're going to get in a battle. You all should have known this when you came with us. Now let shut up, and go get Annabeth." Thalia said.

She was a true leader. No one could argue with her. I put the car in drive and rode down to North Carolina.

* * *

Whoohoo! That was a handful! i didn't even plan that, my hands just typed it... okay, so I will write a chapter that actually contains some more information instead of just dialogue... PLEASE REVIEW! You guys reviewed so much last time and I was so happy! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! Okay, question... Do the gods sleep? I am honestly curious, and I have to know for my next chapter... REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

WAZZUP!? I am so excited! I had the goal for chapter 12 at 75 at first, then I stopped getting reviews, and I lowered it to 65, BUT I GOT 79!!!!!!! YAY! Everybody do the happy dance with me! LA LA LA LA LA HEY! LA LA LA LA LA HEY!!! OK, spazz attack over. TIME FOR CHAPTER 12! Okay, I'll stop annoying you guys now...

Quote- "Who lit the fuse on YOUR tampon?" Huge inside joke with my friends! LOVE THAT QUOTE!

Word of advice- When everything is coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.

Peace out home skilly biscuits!

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Uhhhh! How long have we been driving?" Grover moaned. I was too ticked, I couldn't answer for the sake of Grover's pretty little face.

"Well, let me see... in a few minutes, it will be an hour! Does the little satyr need a potty break?" Clarisse teased.

"No! But I am really hungry... hey Percy, do you think we could stop by a Taco Bell or something?" He asked.

"No, Grover, we just got on the road, besides, didn't you pack some coke cans or something?" I remembered.

"Yeah... but they're in the trunk..." He wined. I rolled my eyes and pulled over to the side of the road so he could get out. "Grover, save some for later!" I yelled as he got out of the car.

"Oh, and get my bag too!" Nico cried. I stared at him confused. "What? I'm hungry too!"

"Fine! Just bring me my bag and we'll just go to Taco Bell." I sighed. The car erupted with whispers of "YES!" or "FOOD!"

By this time we were just west of New Jersey's border line. At this rate, we'd be there in oh, two or three days. For me that wasn't fast enough. Just the thought made me accelerate to where I was driving at roughly one hundred twenty five miles an hour.

"Percy, slow down, you're scaring me..." Tyson whispered right next to me. I inhaled deeply and slowly lowered the pressure my foot had against the gas pedal. Everyone seemed to relax and let out a breath they had been holding for hours.

After about fifteen miles of driving, we finally came to a busy highway, leading off to several restaurants and shopping strips. I kept driving, reading each and every sign hoping for a taco Bell, but nothing showed up, "Is your heart set on Taco Bell, Grover?" I asked.

"... no..." He sighed and I pulled the car into the nearest Wendy's.

]I whipped the car around and almost plowed into the Chevy truck in front of us. The driver turned around and glared daggers at me. My eyes widened and I raised my hands in apology. I drove the car forward when the Chevy exited and carefully stopped it with ease. I looked in the back, "Do you guys know what you want?" I asked.

Thalia and Nico just asked for a burger. I looked at Clarisse.

"Two burgers." She exaggerated two. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Tyson.

"Five burgers please!" He said proudly. My eyes got even more big. Tyson was a big guy, but he was going to use up all of our money just on food for himself. I nodded uneasily and turned back to Grover who was pondering the menu.

"Um, I guess I'll have a mandarin chicken garden salad." He mumbled. This time everybody turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT? I a vegetarian!" He defended himself I shook my head and pressed the button.

While I was waiting for a greeting, I asked "Does anyone not want a topping on their burger?"

No one answered so when the friendly 'hello, how may I help you?' came on, I answered, "Hey we'll have..." I paused for a moment while I added up all the burgers, "um... ten burger and fries combo meals with water for the drink." I heard a few sighs from the back and continued, "And... a mandarin chicken garden salad?" I locked eyes with Grover who smiled and nodded his head. "A water with that as well." I added.

It was silent for about thirty seconds and I thought the person taking the order had passed out until the voice came on again, "Uh... Is-is that all for you today?" She stuttered. I looked around the car and everyone just stared out the front window, their eyes wide. I turned my gaze there as well just to see a hot pink station wagon park. Ares got out and started walking to the restaurant, then he locked eyes with me.

Even behind his dark black shades, I could feel his eyes burning into mine. Anger started building up inside me. I unbuckled my seat belt and uncapped riptide. I was about to open the door and beat the tar outta him when I felt several hands restraining me to my seat. I relaxed a bit and when I blinked, he was gone, the car was gone, nothing had happened. I slumped into my leather chair and mumbled, "Yeah, we're good." into the voice box, almost forgetting it was waiting for my answer.

"Okay, go ahead and pull around to the window, it may be a while because your order was so... well, big." The cashier said. I stepped slowly onto the pedal and the car moved forward to the first window. I stopped and put the car in park. Nobody was at the window yet, so I turned around in my seat and took in everybody else's faces.

Everybody stared back at me, their faces filled with either anger or horror, but when I reached Clarisse's eyes, they were still set on the place her father last appeared, her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyebrows were scrunched up. I had never seen her eyes contain so much hatred. I had never been so scared of Clarisse in my entire life. I reminisced back all the way to my fist summer at camp half-blood where I soaked her from head to toe in the girls bathroom, and I was completely dry. Her facial expression was pure torture, and this was ten times worse.

Thalia noticed my stance and followed my gaze to the determined girl right next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Clarisse? Hey, don't get mad. You're not like him. We'll get her, don't worry." Clarisse turned her blinding expression on Thalia who shuddered under the impact. Clarisse's eyes softened and soon there was a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Clarisse, are you... crying?" Grover asked. Clarisse shot him a look almost as deadly as her last and wiped the water away. No one said anything. I turned back around and sat there quietly until the waitress appeared to give us our meal.

* * *

I hope everybody had a happy fourth of July, even if you don't celebrate Independenceday in the U.S. I have had company at my house for a couple of days, so that is why I've had a small delay in posting my chapters. I hope you feel better now that you have read this piece. Please review, I love reading what you have to say! As for the sleeping gods deal, well, I had another idea, so I didn't have to ponder if they slept or not! Yay! Okay, this time answer... What is your favorite color?????? I go for pink!!!!!!! Or lime green! Or light blue!!!! OR ALL OF THEM! I AM A HAPPY PERSON!!! Okay, so tell me what your favorite color is, yeah... GO!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay... So another chapter... I'm getting really bored just writing these little clips of them while they're on their way to Mount Mitchell and I am just as impatient as you guys when it comes to saving Annabeth, but stay with me here... it isn't time, YET... Sorry, really tired... These Allstate people just called and woke me up at eight when I usually get up at ten... turns out we have to get my sisters car fixed for like $8,000 and of course the deductible... my sister and my dad are completely pissed, my family has had that car for seven years and we are ready for a new one, but NOOOO, we have to fix the freaking piece of crap when we could just buy a new one!!!!! Sorry, life is hard, someone woke me up too early, I am cranky... Oh well, life goes on. Time for chapter 13! Oh, joy!

Quote- (from musical: Into the woods) "You may know what you need, but to get what you want, better see that you keep what you have." try saying that ten times fast!

Blond joke- (even though I'm blond...)

Three blonds were walking through the forest when they came upon a set of tracks.

The first blond said, "Those are deer tracks."  
The second blond said, "No, those are elk tracks."  
The third blond said, "You're both wrong, those are moose tracks."  
The blonds were still arguing when the train hit them.

hehehe... I'm sorry, you guys, I'm really evil today...

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Wa-was that... who I think it was?" I stuttered after I had passed out everyone's food without really looking at them. No one answered. I turned around with fear in my eyes. "Where is he going? Shouldn't he already be at Mount Mitchell by now?" I ranted.

"Maybe he changed course after your dream... Did he see you during the nightmare?" Nico proposed. I thought dumbly for a moment. I couldn't forget the ending of that dream with me falling into eternity and him smirking down at me. That was too painful to forget. I just hadn't told them about that part. I nodded. "Well, that's probably what he's doing, changing courses, or he's trying to trick you... he might still be at the Mountain. Or... or, or, or, he was changing courses, then he saw you and decided to go back. Or hes just getting a hamburger!"

Thalia stared at him like he was crazy, Tyson piped in, "Yeah! Everybody love hamburgers!"

Grover shot him a glare that could petrify Zeus. Clarisse and I nearly doubled over in our seats we were laughing so hard from Tyson's reaction. Pretty soon the whole car was laughing except for Grover whose face was as red as a tomato and Tyson who was confused and didn't know whether to laugh or run.

I parked the car in one of the Wendy's parking spots and we all scoffed down the food in a matter of minutes. We sat there for a while, just thinking, maybe nibbling on a fry or two. Then I sighed and adjusted myself to where I was facing everyone at once.

"Okay, I driven long enough, it's someone else's turn." I prodded.

When no one said anything, I looked at Thalia, who shook her head vigorously, "No way... I'm still fifteen, and I've never even tried driving a car before." She defended herself. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nico.

"Really? You would let me drive the car!?" He asked excitedly, but then I remembered he was thirteen and a son of Hades, not a good match unless you want your car to be totaled.

My eyes widened, "Never mind then..."

I mumbled and moved to the next face. Grover. He had those eyes that you just knew he would crap in his pants if someone came up behind him and blew on the back of his neck.

I moved on. Tyson, that was just an obvious no, I didn't even have to think about it.

Then I got to Clarisse. She was smirking, and as much as I have never wanted her near my car, she had one of her own and wouldn't let anyone touch it.

I was buried deep with my thoughts when she said, "Do you want me to drive or not?" I looked at her with pleading eyes and she opened her door to get out. "I never thought you'd let me touch your car, kelp face, much less drive it." She muttered as I passed her and shoved the keys in her hand.

I climbed into the back and slid in next to Thalia. It felt so weird, I had never been in the back of my own car before. Clarisse put the keys in the ignition and put the car in drive, soon, we were on our way.

"Alright, where to?" She said, keeping her eyes on the road. No one answered and I was already half asleep on the window sill, "Hotel it is then." She muttered and turned out of the parking lot. By the time we reached the hotel, I was out.

**Annabeth (YAY!!!!!!) **

I knew what the plan was, it was pretty obvious. But the thing was, even if Percy DID know about the plan, he would still come. They knew his weakness, they used it against him, and if he didn't come, well, I'd beat his sorry tush when I got out of this place.

Like I said before... plan: obvious. But what I truly didn't get was why Ares was kicking me and hitting me just for his pleasure, and why Aphrodite allowed it.

We had done it. Well, he had done it, but finnally, we were at this "Mount Mitchell". I had read about it many times before. I knew not much, but enough about it. It was the highest peakof the Appalachian Mountains. Located in North Carolina. The place I was at was just South of the peak, inside was a cave, invisible to mortals, but not to me.

Ares had drug me all the way here, barly getting me around with it's small path. several times I was hanging on for dear life while he pulled me onto the surface again. I certainly understood why Thalia was afraid of hieghts all of a sudden, dangling six thousand feet in the air really makes you think twice about some things.

But we had made it. Despite all the life threatining battles we had to face, we got here. Just so I could be tied up in a chair and wait for hours on end until Percy finnaly got here. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, only to have it fly back down and land in the same place again. I pushed it up again with my breath, trying to make it even with my eyes, not too much force, but more than a little whiff.

It's pretty pathetic isn't it? What I do to keep myself entertained? Well, I sleep when I get tired, and find little things that amuze me. When you have ADHD, being tied to a chair isn't exactly 'fun'. I didn't really know how long I had been gone because I was constantly kept in the dark, but i did know this: I was hungry. So when Aphrodite comes in with a lobster dinner, you could probably hear my stomach from a mile away. I wanted that!

I have been forced to look at Ares and Aphrodite make googoo eyes at each other. I have watched them slurp on the same spagetti noodle for crying out oud! I at least wanted a goldfish or something! I thought I was going to faint when Ares put a burger and fries from Windy's in front of me.

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter, but it's a filler! I have to wait a while. But keep reading, because in a few chapters, things are going to get really intense, and I am not kidding! Please go to my profile and do my little poll thingy, I want to know what you guys think! Okay, chapter: like it? hate it? have any suggestions? THROW THEM AT ME!!!!!!! Question: umm.... Tell me what you think of the girl playng Annabeth: Alexandra Daddario. I personally don't mind her, but she is SO NOT right for the part, SHE'S 23! I now know that the characters in the movie are going to start out as 18, not twelve, which changes the WHOLE SERIES! I am so ticked at this! Tell me your opinions! I want to know!


	14. Chapter 14

Guess what, you guys!!!!!! I have more than 102 reviews!!!!!!!! OMGZIES!!!!!!!!! I am so excited! Okay, so i think I've had enough fun abusing the exclamation point key, so it's time for CHAPTER 14! Yay! Okay, I know, I know, but I pushed myself into this hotel situation, so I have to climb out, remember, it's just a filler! The fight scene is coming up shortly!

Quote- "Sharing is a nice gesture. Stupid, but nice." Reese's commercial, yum!

Blonde joke-

A blonde went to a hair dresser's one day, listening to a walkman. The hair dresser asked her what she wanted, and the blonde replied, "I need to get my hair trimmed, just make sure that you do not take these headphones off." The woman looked at the blonde, surprised, but did as she was told. While she was brushing the blonde's hair, she accidentally bumped the headphones, knocking them to the ground. As she bent down to pick them up, the blonde fell over, onto the floor. The hair dresser was very confused. She picked up the head phones and listened. This is what she heard..."breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out..."!

Hahaha!!!! Okay, on with the story!

Love my readers!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy... Percy? Percy!" Nico shook me and I jumped. He stepped back, "Well, he lives!" I sighed and pulled myself out of the car. My foot caught on the curb and I was expertly caught by Tyson with my face two inches away from the ground. He hauled me up and patted my back. I followed everyone inside.

I didn't know what hotel we were at, but I got the hint it was very expensive when the two doormen greeted us with disturbed looks. We brushed passed them without hesitation and froze at the detail.

It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were covered with murals of angels and clouds, and the ceiling reached at least twenty stories high. Chandeliers made of pure silver and gold dangled from the high walls, enlightening the room faintly. To either side of me were huge leather couches and T.V.'s. Even farther to my left was a room with five long and polished wooden tables, a waiter standing in proper attire at the end of each one. Directly in front of me was a long counter area in the shape of a circle.

One very professional looking woman took charge at the center computer. She grimace skeptically at our appearance and age, but swallowed her distaste and managed to say, "Welcome to the Paterson Hotel. May I help you?"

I hadn't even realized it, but by the time she finished her sentence, our group had made our way to the front desk, with Thalia in the front.

The woman leaned over and whispered in Thalia's ear, she smiled as the lady retreated and turned to face us, "This is Carrie, her father is Apollo, she opened this hotel in his honor. Percy, do you have any drachma's?" I nodded and pulled out of my bag about twenty drachma's. I handed them to Thalia who turned and asked Carrie, "How many nights will this give us?" Carrie took the handful and weighed her options.

"Five drachma's will pay for one night, however, since you are fellow demigods and... stayers and... Cyclops's," Her voice seemed to squeak a couple octaves higher, "You can stay as long as you'd like for free." She smiled and handed our money back to us, along with three room keys, "These are some of our finest suits. They are on the thirtieth floor, all next to each other, room 1396, 97, and 98. Have fun." She smiled at us one more time as we walked away.

The Lotus Hotel was an old, scuffed up apartment compared to this hotel. I stood at the brim of the door frame, onlooking our condo for the next day. To my right was a room with tons of electronic games.

Picture an x-box, wii, game cube, and PlayStation, all on one huge plasma screen T.V. the size of a car. The room was decorated with bean bags and swivel chairs, and the walls were painted black to finish off the mood.

I walked down the hallway to my left, opening doors left and right revealing a laundry room, and a half-bath. I turned the corner and entered a pretty nice sized kitchen, complete with a floor to ceiling fridge, a fully stocked pantry, and necessities for cooking, but I wouldn't know all that stuff...

Looking over the ledge of the kitchen counter, I could well see into the next room, which was decorated very professionally with a dark brown leather couch, plasma television, a coffee table, and several wall lamps that complemented the coffee color.

I walked around the ledge and into a huge room, that was apparent to be the master bedroom, however it was twice the size of Mom and Paul's. Big enough to hold two king sized beds, the room was also equipped with a large bathroom that possessed a steam shower, and a jacuzzi.

Lets just say this: I was in heaven.

After Nico's little tour, he sprinted into the game room, me right after him, "I call player one on Halo!" He screamed back at me**.(AN- I could barly think of a video game that guys like... I was about to make it guitar hero, but that's gonna come later. :) )**

We had only just gotten our players picked out when we heard a scream form next door. Nico and I exchanged glances before running to see what had happened.

Figuring that Thalia and Clarisse's suit was the same as ours, we sprinted past and into the scene of the crime. I froze solid. i was standing in a hot pink room. HOT PINK. The whole room was hot pink, all but one wall, which had a blown up picture of Zach Effron's head, smiling right at Thalia, who looked like she was about to faint. "I--it's... Z-z-z-Zach... EFFRON!!!!!" She screamed, which instantly caused Grover and Tyson to come running in as well. "She sank to the ground clutching a life sized doll of him in her grasp. Clarisse stood in the corner, shaking her head in shame.

"I don't get how people like Zach Effron, I', more of a Chase Crawford kind of guy." She said dissaprovingly and stalked off into a Chase Crawford room.

"It's like they knew we were coming!" Thalia whispered. All of us guys just stood there, embarrassed, obviously we had interrupted something important of theirs. She looked over at us suddenly, "What? Just because I'm a hunter does NOT mean that I can't think guys are absolutely gorgeous, I just can't love them." Stealing small glance at each other, we eventually had had enough of this, and we all ran back to Nico and my suit to play Halo.

"STOP!" Thalia screamed, grabbing one of the small Zach plushies, "We're coming too." She said grabbing Clarisse by the arm and dragging her against her will.

"We are?" Clarisse asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, who else is gonna kick their sorry butts at Guitar Hero?" She smiled and they ran past us.

We were up until three in the morning, getting our sorry butts kicked by two girls.

* * *

I thought that I'd end on a happy note! Okay, so the next chapter, I PROMISE will be one involving TONS of drama!!!!!! YAY! I love drama!Okay, some of you may be wondering, 'why the celebrities?' Well, I am totally IN LOVE with Zach Effron, and one day we will be married with a little girl named Macie. And Chase Crawford because my parents are friends with his parents, and he is totally HOT!!!!! :) Okay, so the QUESTION IS....

WHO IS YOUR CELEBRITY CRUSH???? Hehehehe! Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

DaniB123


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mi amigos! (is that right? I don't know, all my friends took Spanish, I'm taking french!!!!) YEAH! Ok, so... I just got back from dress shopping.... it was torture! My sister is having her "six month anniversary" and her boyfriend is taking her somewhere fancy. Big WHOOP. WHO CARES! I mean really? Six months? I can understand one year, but they do this every month, and for the first month, they did it every week! She just needed a new dress, and since my mom was at work, I was drug to her car where I was forced against my will to give my opinion on tons of dresses. Someone shoot me now...

Quote- Men are like buses, another one will come around in five minutes.

Word of advice- Don't let your two year old cousin get a hold of your phone…

He he! Okay, I'm gonna start the story now so you guys don't shoot me! Wait, no... I wanted you to shoot me... Now I don't! DON'T HURT ME!

PEACE TO MY HOMMIES!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

_Another dream. Oh the joy. This time all I could see was pink. Light pink walls, hot pink hearts, pink floors, PINK. It was disgusting. To make me gag even harder, guess who showed up in the room. That's right! The hated goddess of love, Aphrodite. It's like she knew I was there, but when I looked down, I couldn't see anything. Aphrodite walked over to her mirror, fixed her hair, and turned her blinding smile in my direction._

_"Hello, Percy Jackson. How are you?" She chimed, her voice almost hypnotising it was so elegant. It turns out, even though I can't see myself, I can talk to her._

_"How do you think I am, Aphrodite?" I spat, sarcasm dripping with every word I said. She just smiled._

_"Well, I see you are getting by quite well... for having your girlfriend taken from you, that is..." She said. I could feel my body shaking, but I knew this is what she wanted, this was a wide open trap that she wanted me to fall into. And the truth is, that was the only way to go... there was no getting around this trick._

_That is all this whole thing was- a trap. Just a feeble attempt to mess with my emotions. Aphrodite said a few years back she would make my love life miserable... I never knew that she'd ever go this far._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked desperately._

_She tilted her head in amusement, "Just for plain entertainment... your little soap opera has become wildly popular on Olympus." I grimaced at the idea._

_"So basically there's no way around this, is there? There's no way to save her other than to fall into this stupid little plot of yours, is there?" I asked exasperatedly. She straightened up a bit and grinned while shaking her head._

_I sighed, "Is- is she okay?" I asked sheepishly. _

_"I honestly don't know, the last time I saw her was a day ago, and then she had a couple of bruises and cuts, but that's Ares, that's his entertainment. I frankly don't care what he does with her, it makes it more dramatic!" She squealed. I was shocked, she just lets Ares use her as a punching bag? Annabeth is tough, but I still couldn't stand to even imagine her prisoner like that._

_I was speechless._

_"Well, Percy, I'm sorry, I have to go! Can't wait to see you! Have fun on your journey!" And with that, so quickly that I couldn't say anything she was gone. I was left alone, standing in the pink room, then a knock on the door woke me up._

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, looking at the room, I could tell it was close to noon by the light coming through the one small window. Everyone was zonked out, and I was the only one who heard the door. I got up, wiped away invisible dust from my shirt, and studded to the door, which opened right before my hand enclosed on the knob.

The door swung open, not squeaking in the least bit. Standing with her back to me was a short, plump Hispanic woman, getting things off of her maids cart. She turned around suddenly and her eyes widened in shock and plead, "I- I am so, so sorry, sir. I come back later." She struggled quickly.

"No, no, that's fine. I'll just get everyone out and we'll probably be leaving in a couple of minutes, If you want to work on another room then come back, we'll be gone." I tried to sound polite, she seemed so scared. She nodded hesitantly and started rolling her cart down the hall to the Girls' room.

I chuckled and shut the door, just to find Nico trudging into the hall.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." I joked and he shot me a murderous glare. I shut my trap. "Hey, get the girls up, I'll get Tyson and Grover." I said.

He looked at me with daggers, "Why do I have to wake the girls up? They'd both kill me with one punch. You can get them up, but I, on the other hand, am not taking any chances." He muttered.

"Okay, okay, we'll both get one girl up... I'll get Thalia and Grover." He nodded.

"Hey, can I get Thalia? Clarisse hates me with a burning passion." He whispered. I laughed and nodded. I had woken up Clarisse before, I knew how she'd react.

Walking into the room, we noticed everyone was already up, just adjusting. I looked over at Nico, "Well, that worked out well."

"I guess so..." He said.

"Hey, guys, we have to get going, the faster, the better." Clarisse glared at me, she was thinking about our previous argument over this subject, but she nodded.

"Come on, Thals, lets go get our stuff." She said and drug Thalia out of the room. Grover and Tyson followed relunctantly. I walked over to my bag and started packing up. We had already taken showers while waiting for our turns on the guitar last night, so we were clean. Nico came trudging in with an armful of food. I shook my head as he laughed and shoved every last bit in hs bag.

"What, we will get hungry, no doubt." He defended himself.

"Yeah, but technically, you're stealing..." I said.

He shrugged, "Not necessarily... they provided us food to eat, we are gladly taking it..."

"Yeah, but they didn't mean for us to take all of it..." I said. He shrugged again. I grabbed his arm and we walked out to the hallway, where everyone was waiting.

Thalia and Clarisse where both holding their stuffed celebrities. Grover was munching on a Coke can, and Tyson had his hand in a peanut butter jar. Enough said...

And with that, we were off again, to bring her home.

* * *

Okay, I said that this chapter would have some action.... I lied... SORRY!!!!! It will come soon tough, I promise!!!!! Keep reviewing! I will not post the next chapter until I get ten reviews!!! Muhahahaha! I am so evil!!!! Ok, what's your favorite subject in school??? Oh, please check out my website, I made it in honor of you guys, .com If that doesn't show up, its d a n i b 1 2 3 . w e b s . c o m , just without the spaces!!!! Please visit it! I will have games in a few days hopefully!!!! Please review! Remember, I need ten!!!! Love you!

DaniB123


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! I have now posted my sixteenth chapter, which means that I have gotten ten reviews, or close enough and I just can't wait any longer... yeah it's probably the second... YAY!!!!! Okay, so.... This chapter, I am going to throw a little bit of drama your way, so watch out!!!!! Oh my gosh, I am so sunburned, I just got back from Hawaiian Falls, which is like Hurricane Harbor or H2O, or Schliterbahn... basically, it's a water park. I feel like a lobster. On the plus side, after the burn goes away, I will be tan!!!!!!! YES! Oh, and my eyes look really pretty because they pop out :).

Quote: "My favorite color's purple, my favorite food is cheese, you put 'em both together, you get PURPLE CHEESE!" My friend Celeste's theme song.... inside joke....

Blond joke:

A blonde, a brunette and a redhead are running from the cops. They hide on a potato farm. They crawl into some potato bags. The first cop pokes the bag with the brunette in it. She says, "Meow." The cop confirms that it is just a cat. The second cop pokes the bag with the redhead in it. She says, "Woof." The cop says that it is just a dog. The third cop pokes the bag with the blonde in it. She says in her sweetest voice, "Potato."

That's my favorite :)

PEACE OUT

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

We had been on the road for hours. Twenty hours. Then Tyson announced to the whole car, "Percy, I gotta go potty." I turned my head and looked at his sheepish face. We were miles away from any bathroom.

"Tyson, there are no bathrooms around here." Thalia spoke. He looked at her with that one big brown eye.

"Yeah... but I really gotta go..." She got the hint,"Eww! Tyson! Gross!" The whole car erupted with laughter.

"Oh, please, Thals, you have to do it when you're in the woods." Grover said.

"Yeah, but... but I don't yell it to all the hunters!" She sounded disgusted.

"Whatever, you so do!" Clarisse laughed with the rest of us. Nico just shook his head.

"You guys are disgusting. Sometimes I'd rather be around the dead." He mumbled. Just then, pink light permeated the sky and when washed away, it revealed bloodhounds... a dozen of them... All originated from pink light...

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled up to the sky. I knew she'd hear me. We climbed out of the car, yielding our weapons at the same moment.

The hell hounds slowly gained on us, then Thalia let go of a ready arrow and it whizzed past my ear, killing the first of twelve hell hounds, and at the same time, giving us the signal to charge.

I leaped at the biggest hell hound, aiming right for his chest, he hit away my sword with his paw, causing it to fly several feet away. He lunged straight for me, but I side stepped, giving riptide more time to appear in my pocket.. Finally, after many series of ducks and jumps, it reformed. I uncapped it and stabbed the hound right in the heart. It disintegrated with a look of pain before it reached me. _Onto the next one._ I thought.

We were all fighting, all except for Tyson, who was going around after the dead hell hounds, and taking Thalia's arrows out of them. Thalia took them with a grimace. Just as he bent down, a dog bounded on him, just before Nico could take him out with his sword. I ran over to Tyson as fast as I could, killing everything that got in my way with one strike. Aphrodite may have sent these monsters to preoccupy us, but they weren't trained very well.

"Tyson! Buddy! Are you alright?" I panted. He was laying on the ground, gripping his forearm, blood dripping from in between his fingers. He nodded. His eyes didn't show any sign of pain. More like shock, and fear. No hurt, no anguish. I pulled my baggie of ambrosia out of my pocket and handed him some to eat. Grover trotted over with a first aid kit and started bandaging him up.

I straightened myself out. Thalia and Clarisse were fending off the last hell hound. I watched childishly as they taunted him. They could've easily killed him many times, but wanted to have some fun with a little battle.

The hound was tiny, no more than a year old. He was defending himself desperately, it made me sick to just watch him be tortured like that. Clarisse knocked him to the ground with the side if her spear, watching him lay there.

She raised it up to strike, "Stop!" I screamed. Everybody froze, even the hound. Clarisse gave me a look that clearly said 'how-dare-you-ruin-my-perfect-chance-to-kill-a-monster'.

I walked over suddenly and knelt down next to the animal, "You're just a baby, aren't you?" It was breathing heavily, but it attempted to wag his tail as I scratched behind his ear. Clarisse looked at me incredulously. "He hasn't done anything wrong, why were you going to kill it?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it was a threat to everyone standing here? It attacked us, Percy, it had-" She was cut off.

"It was ordered to attack us. He didn't want to." Grover said from behind me. "Let him go, Clarisse. He didn't do anything wrong." Clarisse thought for a moment and lowered her spear reluctantly. The hound got up and limped into the woods. We stared back for minutes, but he never returned.

I had no idea why I had done that. I had never felt bad for any monster ever before. I couldn't think of a reason why that had bothered me, then Grover came to my side, "It's because that's how you picture Annabeth." He mumbled.

"What?" I tried to cover up my curiosity.

"The hound. You didn't want it to die. Clarisse was Ares, the hound was Annabeth. Clarisse wanted the hound out of the way so she could reach her goal, which in Ares's case would be Aphrodite. Annabeth didn't do anything wrong, she was forced there. She had no say. She's in the hell hound's position. You know what I'm talking about, Percy." He sighed and got in the car.

We climbed into the car, this time with Clarisse in the driver's seat.

"So... Do you have to go to the bathroom anymore, Tyson? Because we can wait..." Nico Looked at Tyson who was still clutching his arm, which was now bandaged, in the front seat. He blushed.

"No... not anymore..." The whole car burst out laughing. Then we settled down, not knowing what to talk about.

It didn't take me long to doze off at all, just to see the playback of Clarisse and the hell hound over and over again in my mind hundreds of times.

* * *

Okay, so that was just a little taste of the upcoming action!!!!!! Please stay tuned! Don't I make an awesome Annabeth????? Sorry, you'd have to go to my website to know what I was just rambling about... Okay, so! What is your height???? I am honestly curious.... I am 5'7" I know, really tall, right? hehehe! Okay! GO


	17. Chapter 17

HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! I am so sorry, I have not updated in forever. I had to babysit my little cousin, whose like 10 months old, so..... yeah. He is sooo cute! His name is Noah Matthew Day. He is the cutest thing in the world!!!!!! OK... i need to stop bragging, um...still sunburned... ooh! My sister got her new car today, it's a... okay, I don't know what it is. I don't pay attention to these things.... Wait! It's a Hyundai Santa Fe, 2003, but it's like totally awesome! Okay, on with the story!

Quote- "I don't like ham, it's too... hammy." My sister.... yes, she is insane, I love ham, she has a major problem...

Blond joke- A blond, a brunette, and a red head were robbing a bank. The police showed up and shouted for them to come out. The brunette walked out with her money after a minute of thought and yelled, "Earthquake!" All of the cops ducked and she ran away with her money. The redhead followed after yelling, "Tornado!" The Blondie sat there, thinking of what she could yell. Then she cam out, proud for realizing they were natural disasters, and screamed, "FIRE!" Lets just say she was shot...

hehehe

Love to all

DaniB123

* * *

This Chapter is going to be a little different, it's going to be a little like just them in tons of different POVs at the same moment, so rooy if I confuse you! Really, it's not that hard to keep up with if you focus instead of skim through, but, oh well! Have fun! Its a little something different that I wanted to try.

**Percy POV**

We had driven for twenty minutes when Clarisse pulled over on the side of the road, completely ignoring all of the angry car horns blaring directly at her, "I just have one question." She stated turning to everyone, we nodded, urging her on, "Where the heck are we?"

Thalia immediately responded, " Somewhere in North Carolina, I don't really have good locations since I became a hunter, but I still know a bit. If we get a map, I can locate us really easily. But by the look of those mountains, I'd say we're pretty close." She muttered and pointed a black painted finger across my chest.

"Anymore dreams, lover boy?" Clarisse teased me. I mocked her and turned my gaze out the window to the peak that I somehow knew Annabeth was laying in.

**Annabeth POV**

I didn't know if Percy knew about Aphrodite's plan, but I figured he had hung out with me long enough to figure it out. When you are tied to a wooden chair, and are being forced to watch gods make out, well, you kind of avert your eyes and turn your head to other thoughts.

I tried thinking of so many things, but it always kept wandering back to him, Percy. I always wondered what would have happened if I wasn't taken... would I be going to camp and just living a normal half-blood life?

What I couldn't bring my senses to was why it was taking Percy so long. It had been nearly five days.

I sighed and looked back over to the very powerful couple, sucking each others lips off their faces. Rolling my eyes, I looked away again.

I missed him. I missed him a lot. I missed his eyes... his beautiful green eyes. His hair, the messy mop that was always sloppily hanging right over his eyes. I missed his smile... that goofy grin that always made my stomach churn into millions of knots. I missed... Percy.

I could almost hear him whispering into my ear, calling me 'Wise girl'. It was like he was there again, playfully twisting a stand of my hair between his fingers with that stupid grin on his face. I could feel him... he was coming.

**Percy POV**

We stopped at a gas station to fill up and get a map. We walked into the gas station and all ran to the bathroom, which is what my car now smells like, Thank you Tyson... Unfortunately, there was only one... I was lucky and got to go first... the others? Not so lucky...

I was waiting for them to finish up by looking through the maps. I could only understand coordinates and geography stuff when I was on the water, so I was a little confused when Thalia showed up next to me.

She studied one of the larger ones for a minute and stopped, whispering to me, "Oh, my gosh! DON'T LOOK!" She hit my when I turned to where she was staring. "That cashier is totally checking you out!" She looked like she could kill someone. Then she got an idea, oh the joy. "PERCY! Oh my gods, we HAVE to make her jealous! My cousin and I do this all the time! Come on! I'll be your girlfriend!" I looked at he like she was crazy."Oh come on, Percy! Just to tick her off?" I looked over at the worker.

She was my age, a little younger. with straight black hair and pink highlights... very tacky... Her eyes were caked with dark blue make up and her fake eyelashes were falling off... I smiled mischievously...

"Lets do it..." I whispered and linked her arm in mine. We were just friends, nothing more. And besides, hadn't had this much fun in days! I gripped the map in my right hand, and Thalia twirled her hair, looking at me the whole time. I smiled at the cashier. She looked me over, a shocked look on her face, and she took the map silently, scanning it. Without saying a word, she handed me my bag and grumbled, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Thalia took her eyes off of mine and gave The girl a famous death glare.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend! What does it look like, we're complete enemies!?" She was an awesome actress... I know, I was shocked. She immediately turned, muttering a "Sorry" and walked to the back. Thalia and I erupted in laughter, and so did the whole group behind us. We walked out and got in the car. We were at the bottom of the mountain within minutes.

**Annabeth POV**

Out of the five seconds that Ares had come up for air, he miraculously realized that I was being forced to watch them, so now I was faced towards the corner, being forced to watch the rock slowly weather down...

Again my thoughts drifted back and forth between Percy, the kids at camp, Chiron, Percy, my dad, My mom, and again, Percy. I was getting so anxious. It had felt like forever.I could tell that it was dark outside because the light color of the cave walls had become darker. My heart fluttered inside my chest and I almost squealed when Aphrodite sang melodiously, "They're here!" She ran over to me and started preparing a nice dramatic set. Pushing the chair I was tied to on the ground and kicking my eye and my legs, she was laughing. It was all just a game for her.

**Percy POV**

"Come on!" I yelled. We were almost there, I was in the front, urging everyone forward, Thalia was hesitantly behind me, and Clarisse was at the back, making sure nobody chickened out. We were scaling the edge of the mountain, climbing slowly, and clinging onto the rock for dear life. Thalia was shaking beside me, trying to ignore her fear of heights. We came to a fairly large cliff, and at the opposite edge, there was a fairly small hole that we had to duck to go through.... Nonetheless, we crouched and ended up standing in a huge cave, with nobody in it but... "Annabeth!"

* * *

YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!!! I am so excited to write the next chapter! I have it all planned out in my head!!!!!!!!! Okay, so... again, I am really sorry for the wait... This time tell me what song you think relates to Percy and Annabeth's relationship... GO!!!!

Love to all

DaniB123


	18. Chapter 18

OMG you guys! I just saw Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince!!!!! IT WAS AWESOME! Best one yet! But, AGAIN, it wasn't lie the books at all! Oh well. They've got money, I won't deny it, they can do what ever they want.... even if it includes ruining the books...

OK! SO, I am really really excited because I changed my summary and a lot of people added me as favorites and what not... and I GOT 17 reviews last chapter! That is something to be proud of, so if you guys don't mind, you'll need to excuse me while I do the happy dance! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!! OK, happy dance over, thank you for bearing with me!

Now, you're going to have to bear with me again, I am not the best at writing action scenes, but the end is awesomely awesome, so don't give up in the middle of the chapter because it's too boring for you!

Quote- When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.

Blonde joke- ok, I'm running out of these, so ummm...

A blonde was driving down the road listening to the radio and was quite upset when she heard blonde joke after blonde joke. A little way down the road, she saw another blonde out in a field rowing a boat. The blonde stopped her car and angrily jumped out yelling,

_"You dumb blonde bimbo! It's blondes like you that give the rest of us a bad name! If I could swim I'd come out there and give you what's coming to you!"_

Hehehehe... I just love the word bimbo, and the word lunatic, they just roll off of your tongue so easily!

Peace out hommies!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

I felt like my heart was racing one hundred miles an hour. The whole world was frozen, and for a few amazing moment, there was absolutely no one in the world but me and her.

I took a long look at Annabeth. She was tied to a chair, which was pushed over sideways, onto the floor. Her hair was ratty and tangled and she looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in months.

She raised to look at my face and i saw her eyes, the ones that were normally bright and clear grey, were now stormy and frozen without any emotion. Suddenly, they became fully aware of the situation, she grinned for the slightest moment; her eyes were just as beautiful as they had always been, then they became full of worry, and as I took off in her direction, Ares appeared so instantaneously before me, that I had almost ran into him.

Blood coursed through my veins, and I probably would have killed him right then and there if someone didn't hold me back, and if Ares wasn't immortal... I looked back at the arms restaining me at my chest, and there was nothing.

I suddenly realized Thalia's plan. And the more I thought about it, the more brilliant it became. Wearing Annabeth's cap, Thalia would creep behind the god, and untie Annabeth. It was perfect.

If you just think about it it seems obvious. They knew Annabeth left her cap, but hey didn't know Thalia was here. She was our secret weapon, As long as we had her, we'd get out of here in no time.

I stood there, staring down Ares, then I felt someone come up next to me. They were tense, I didn't have to take my eyes off of Ares to know it was Clarisse. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to see that she wouldn't rip her dad's head off of his body.

Her brown hair hung in her face like a curtain, but her eyes were easily seen from behind it. She very closely resembled her father when he was mad. She glared at him for what felt like minutes, and then finally spoke with confidence and anger dripping off of every word, "Why?... You knew she as my friend! WHY?"

Ares broke my gaze and looked at his daughter, then smile crookidly, "We all have our own plans, child. This was mine."

Clarisse was fuming, "So you think that maybe if a certain love of your life asked you to do something, you should do it, even if it means hurting tons of people? Do you know how much you put the entire cap through, Dad? Do you know? Do you actually realize it?" Clarisse was getting out of control. With every word she spoke, her grip on her spear tightened. It was clear she would attack any moment. But as she stood there, chewing him out, she managed to restrain herself.

"What? You're too scared to fight your own father?" Ares mocked his daughter.

She stared at him long and hard, "It isn't my fight." Then she turned to me, "Do you understand how much you put him through?" She screamed, it echoed off of the bare cave walls. "How much you hurt him? Just think, Dad! How would you like it if somebody took miss goddess of love from you? He was miserable! How could you?" But Ares showed no signs of pain, nor pity, not even confusion. He just stood there and smiled. Suddenly, Aphrodite Appeared.

"You!" I spat. "You-you, you self-centered, concieted... ugh!" I yelled.

Again, she smiled her blinding grin and spoke, "Ah, Percy. It's a pleasure to see you again. I see you have found us without too much trouble. Glad to see that hell-hound wound is healing nicely, Tyson." She smiled past me to my brother, who blushed madly. Grover and Nico on either side of him looked worried and scared.

In a matter of seconds, the whole secene had changed.

Filled with fury, Clarisse lunged at her father, pinned him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him.

I jumped at Aphrodite, who instinctively pelted the hilt of my sword against my hand, causing me to drop it, and causing me to fly backwards a few feet. She sure didn't look like she knew how to fight, but trust me, even I could learn somethings from her.

"Did I surprise you, Percy? I've been practicing." She chimed as I picked myself and my sword up. I felt kind of bad that I had a weapon and she was bare handed, but then again, she sure as Hades deserved it.

I sprang forward, and she expertly dodged out of the way like I was the easiest thing she'd ever faced.

* * *

I'm sorry, i keep on forgetting to update, but I promise, I'm starting the next chapter right after I publish this! I am so excited, mainly because I know whats coming, though! Hehehehe, you don't!!!!! Okay, tell me, if you were one of the characters from the book, who would you be, personality wise? Please comment. I want you to! It makes me so happy, so go on, click that little green button!!!!!


	19. Author's Note

**Hey you guys. Just letting you know, you are so lucky I was able to get this posted. My computer is down and we have to send it in. I am posting this at my friends house. I am also going on vacation on Friday through monday, so.... Yeah. Again, so sorry! Love you guys. I am writing my chapters so all I have to do is type them when the time comes. Love the reviews! Keep em coming! I'll get back on as soon as possible, so bear with me. Keep reading! **

**Love, **

**DaniB123**


	20. Chapter 20

Yesss!!!!! It feels great just to be typing again! I love it!!!! Just give me a moment to take it all in!!!! Ahhhhh... so nice! OK! So so so so so so sorry I had to keep you guys waiting at that awful spot, but I'm back and typing! You have absolutly no idea how many emails I got just from fanfiction, I think it was, like, fifty-three. But they were all great, and very eager! So, we'll just pick up right where we left off!

Just letting all who care know, I am typing on our new computer! The other one was helpless and it cost less to buy this then to get the old one fixed so whippy! I'm so excited for some strange reason, I think its because I haven't been on in forever, or what feels like forever... FUN TIME!

Quote: "I'm actually fifty-one, but every time a client asks me how old I am I say sixty so they think 'dang, she looks great!'" My aunt.... hehehe

When Life gives you lemons, squirt them in Life's eye, then see how much Life likes lemons.

Blonde Joke: How do you drown a blonde?

You stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool! HAHAHAHA!

Love you guys!!!!

DaniB123

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I was laying on the floor, watching the scene take place, or at least trying to... Percy was really my main focus. It had been so long since I had seen him. Trust me, when you're locked up with two very powerful beings that are in love, five days feels like five months.

Of course, I knew it was a trap, but I had learned not to speak, or I would get a bloody nose. Percy froze, and we stared at each other for a few moments. When I noticed him, it felt like everything was back in place. I know that sounds cheesy. It's in, like, every mushy, love story book, but the truth is, that's the only way to describe it. It was like when I was taken from him, all of the strings connecting me to the entire world were broken, all except for one, that was about to snap. So when Percy and I made eye contact. That one string securing me, became pure gold, and all the other little strings tied themselves back into place. When I saw him, everything else in the world was just another bug I had swat away. He was the only thing that mattered.

Then he started running forward, and the trap snapped into place. Ares dissolved in front of him, stopping the event completely. Percy switched glances between me and Ares about twenty times before deciding to finally land on the god in front of him. I had never seen him so distressed since I first met him and his mom was taken. He didn't bother to comb his hair, his eyes had dark bags underneath them, and the bright green glow I had loved so much was just gone and was replaced by a dull film. But all of those signs were swiped clean when he saw me.

He jolted forward then relaxed, like something was holding him back from attacking. Someone behind him suddenly stepped forward, and I then realized he had also brought Tyson, Grover, Nico, and Clarisse. I thought it was kind of strange that Chiron had let Percy bring this many people on the quest, but I supposed that the prophecy had listed that many people.

I watched the scene unfold before me. Clarisse was practically shaking with anger, and she appeared very worn down and ruggedy as well. Abruptly, a hand clamped over my already gagged mouth, and a hot, panting breath whispered into my ear, "Don't move, I'm gonna get you outta here." I easily recognized the voice and my eyes widened. What was Thalia doing here?

My mind wondered aimlessly as I continued to watch the scene and try my best to keep still. Soon my hands were free and I could wiggle them around with no problem. I could feel her invisible arm sawing away at my ankles and made a mental note, _Get Thalia new knife for her birthday._

Thalia was working to wedge the clump of curtain out of my mouth just as Clarisse sprung for her father like a lion would his prey.

Percy matched up against Aphrodite, who had obviously been practicing. She knocked him and his sword out of the way all too easily. She laughed and said something that I didn't quite catch because of Thalia's constant cursing.

Nico and Tyson were fighting a bunch of hell hounds off while Grover played a tune on his pipes that was supposed to do something but it sounded a little too much like Hannah Montana to me.

I don't think I'll ever forget the blood boiling scream that came from Ares as he swung his scythe and sent his own daughter, his own flesh flying toward the rock wall. Clarisse thudded into it and sunk down to the ground, where she didn't move... in the least bit. Ares stood there satisfied and turned to face me and Thalia, who muttered, "Oh, crap..." As he started his sprint forward, Thalia jerked my head back and forth, desperately struggling to get the gag out.

It finally came out when Ares pounded his scythe in between Thalia and me, sending us both flying in different directions, and causing my hat to fall off of Thalia's head. She crawled and swung at the cap, trying to keep it in her possession instead of his. I just sat there blankly and watched as he cut her off.

"I don't like it when people try to trick me, kid." He yelled only two inches away from her face. Then he snapped his fingers and she was tied up in chains, just as I had been not very long before, my Yankees cap left harmlessly laying on the ground. Then, after he was finished with her, he turned to me. I pulled myself up, and was shocked by how tense I was from sitting for so long.

He grinned at me, and I drew my only weapon, the knife that Luke had given me. He chuckled, "Do you really think you have a chance of fighting me?" I was reminded of Clairisse, and stupidly looked behind him to see if she was okay. Bad move....

Ares swung his weapon, and sent me straight to the ground, ten feet back, I was getting close to the opposite end Percy had come in from. The end with the actual cliff. The cliff that was extremely easy to fall off of.

I tried to pull myself up, but he stepped on my right foot, not hard enough to break it, but to sprain my ankle really badly. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep in the yelp. He smiled and put even more pressure on my foot, then he lifted his and paced a few steps back.

"Get up! I want to actually see if you stand a chance against me." I struggled to pull my self to my feet, and limped vigorously a few steps behind where I was laying. He smiled, "Okay, I'll be nice and play your way." He teased and his scythe turned into a sword.

Just the thought of it sends chills down my spine. It was blood red, and I didn't know how it got that color, but I don't think I want to know. It gave off a dull glow of black around it, and it was so sharp that it could probably cut rocks.

He knew I couldn't walk, so he took it in his pleasure to press me. I used everything in my power to stay standing, to stay alive. I parried and ducked, and occasionally I would make a little one footed jump to avoid a swing, but I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. I started limping back, trying to get away. Ares would never quit though, and with one swipe with the hilt of his sword, he again sent me straight to the ground, inches from falling off the edge.

He sauntered towards me, and I was trembling with pain, my ankle was now definitely broken and I was hyperventilating, "Well, it looks like my work is almost done here, but I'd better finish the job for my sweetheart." The he drove his sword down, aiming right for my stomach. My adrenaline was pumping just fast enough so that I could swiftly roll out of the way, but the sword dug into my skin on the side of my stomach, summoning blood to pour out. I accidentally turned too much, but when I realized it, I did the only thing I could, I grabbed Ares' sword to keep myself from falling.

It felt like forever, hanging there, his sword digging into my hand, but I regained my strength and switched my left hand to the top of the sword and hoisted myself up so that I was laying on the stone, bleeding to death. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Percy's worried face, and his hand on my cheek.

* * *

Ahhhh! You guys have no idea how excited I am, everytime I write a chapter, I get happier and happier! Hehehe! Okay, so I have decided that this chapter, you can ask me any question you want, and I will answer three questions at the beggining of each new chapter. I won't answer any really personal info like my last name, my location, etc. But you can ask me anything and I will answer all the questions I can! Yay! This is going to be fun!


	21. Chapter 21

Okey dokey! So, I am indescribably excited to write this next chapter! I can't wait to hear all of you reactions! HEHEHE! Okay, you asked me questions, and I said I will answer three each chapter, so if I don't answer yours today, I'll get to it soon!

Quote- When life gives you lemons, throw them back because- really? Who likes lemons?

Q&A

Q-(Silver-Creasent-MOON1995) Are you going to make a sequel?

A- I don't know yet if I am going to make a sequel, but I will have several other Percy Jackson stories that I have layed out in my head. One is A Decade, which I have started typing, but haven't published yet because this is my main focus. I am also thinking of posting two others, one about all of the cabin leaders being called to Mount Olympus for some strange reason, and a short story about a huge mistake Annabeth made. You guys will just have to wait in order to find out more!

Q-(NCISissnazzy) Can I be in the story?

A-First of all, this made me laugh so hard! I am actually thinking that i might write a story that my fans can participate in, you'll get it once I figure it out myself more. It's kind of like what Lord Pan did, but a little different. I'll explain later.

Q-(xXBadLuckDuckXx) Are you gonna write in 40 chapter stories?

A- I assume you mean am I going to write stories with 40 chapters, if that is the case, then, yes. I don't think this story will be that long, but you never know. The stories in my future will be very long though, so yes.

Well that's all for today, folks, on with the story!

DaniB123

* * *

**Percy POV**

Fighting the goddess of love doesn't sound like a very hard thing to do. I'll pay you fifty dollars if you beat her. Seriously, Aphrodite can fight. If she faced Kronos, she actually might have a fair chance at winning.

I was about to take a swipe at her, when out of nowhere, a hell-hound knocked me over.

We wrestled for a bit, but then I raised my sword and puppy went bye-bye. Aphrodite stood with her arms raised high, taking in the scene pleasurably. I took the moment as a well needed breather. Looking around the room, Grover was frantically playing a tune on his pipes while Tyson and Nico blocked him.

I looked over at Aphrodite, who was watching the fight between Clarisse and her father. I saw the golden opportunity, and took it to attack.

I sprinted full steam ahead, ready to rip off the goddesses head if I had to. I raised my sword to strike and with a wave of her hand, she sent me flying five feet back.

I regained balance quickly and braced myself as a sword appeared in her hand, she laughed and ran at me.

I was about to swipe her away when the loudest noise possible erupted only feet away from me. Imagine one hundred helicopters all taking off at the same time. Now multiply that by fifty.

My attention was immediately drawn towards Ares, who kicked his daughter right in the chest, sending her flying into the hard stone wall, where she slid down and lay functionless. I started running towards her, but the hilt of Aphrodite's sword stopped me.

I fell back as she muttered, "Well, it looks like my work here is done. It was a pleasure, Percy, I plan on seeing you again soon."

And with that, she began to glow, I averted my eyes, and when I looked back, I saw Thalia, tied up in chains, and Annabeth, drawing her knife, her only defence against Ares.

"Percy!" Grover called. He was kneeling Clarisse, who was propped up on a rock and nibbling a piece of ambrosia. I sprinted over, dodging hell-hounds as I went. I had just reached them when something begged me to turn and run the other way. I ignored it. Annabeth was strong, she could beat Clarisse and me when she wanted to, surely she could beat Ares, and besides, Clarisse needed me. I knelt down, and the feeling got even stronger.

I looked at Grover, who was staring intently on the scene occurring behind me, suddenly, a look of fear crossed his face, and I had to look. Annabeth was stuck, Ares foot crashing down on hers. Her face had twisted into one of pain and agony. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

My whole body sprang into action at the sound of her cry. Kind of like the reaction you get at the start of a race when the gun is fired. Ares ground his foot into hers, forcing it to the ground, she pulled, trying to break the hold, but it wouldn't budge. I ran to her, wanting to hold her in my arms, make sure that she's safe. I wanted everything back to normal. I wanted my Wise Girl back.

Ten feet away from Annabeth, who was now standing, ready to face her doom, I was tackled by nearly fifteen hounds. I fell to the floor, riptide grasped firmly in my hand. Teeth were biting at me, trying to tear away any bit of me they could. I swiped and swatted, only thinking of Annabeth, and eventually, all that was left of them was dust on the floor.

I picked my self up. My shirt was hanging on by only a few threads and my pants were ripped and frayed, but I the scene in front of my was ten times more horrifying. Annabeth was laying on the ground again, blood dripping from a cut on her temple. She was twisted in a weird way. She was favoring her right ankle, and sweat glistened every inch of her body.

"Well, it looks like my work is almost done here," Ares said as he towered over Annabeth's limp and shaking body. She cowered away, and as fast as my heart was beating it ached ten times harder just to be right there with her, telling her how much I loved her. I forced every bone and muscle in my body to move as fast as possible in her direction, "but I'd better finish the job for my sweetheart. He growled, and with that, he raised his terrifying sword above his head.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as the blade was thrust down. Annabeth rolled out of the way, but the sword still cut her stomach. She lost her balance and started tumbling off the cliff. I tackled Ares, praying to the gods to not let her go. Ares rolled out from my grip and vanished just as quickly, leaving his menacing laugh to linger in the cave.

"Annabeth!" I pleaded as I ran to her. She was gripping the blade of the planted sword with her right hand, I could almost feel it cutting away at her skin. I reached her and hauled her up. I don't think she realized I was helping her because of the way she changed her grip on the sword to her left hand at the handle. I loosened her grip and layed her down, my hand bloody from the wound on her side.

"Thalia!" I called. She of all people would know what was best to do in this situation. I tried to bring Annabeth back to her senses, anything to keep her with me. I patted her cheek continuously, and when she finally layed her eyes on me, she managed a smile, then her eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm a little busy!" She yelled back. I looked over at her, ticked, then I realized that she was trying to cut chains with that old knife of hers. Tyson ran over to help her. He put his hands on the metal and pulled with all of his strength, the chains broke eventually and she cam rushing over, ambrosia already pulled out.

"Where are her injuries?" She asked me as she set up a space with loads of equipment.

"Umm, her left side, her right ankle and her right hand." I said pointing to the areas. She gasped at Annabeth's stomach and immediately pulled up her shirt.

My jaw dropped. The cut was at least four inches long. It was oozing blood and the gap was at least one inch wide. The skin around the wound had turned a sickly green color and it puffed up dramatically. I couldn't help but remember the cut on her shoulder last summer. This was worse. Way worse.

Thalia spun around and examined Ares' sword. She mumbled to herself then to another short glance at Annabeth, "Shit... the cut's been poisoned. We have to get her to camp, now."

"We can't, it's all the way up in New York." I stated. She looked at me sadly.

"It's the only thing that will keep her alive. I can't do anything." She said. My heart sank. I couldn't bear life without Annabeth. She was my life... being around her, it was as easy as my heart beating. Easy as breathing, and now... her heart would stop beating, she would stop breathing, my world would be ruined.

A cold touch on my shoulder brought me back to my senses. I looked up and Appollo was standing behind me. I hadn't realized I was crying until I wiped the tear away.

"Percy, is she going to be okay?" Grover asked a few yards away. I looked over to the four figures walking toward me, Clarisse among them. Clarisse was walking! I looked hopefully at Apollo, whose grin widened, then faded.

"Percy, I heard what had happened, and I'm doing all I can but..." He said. I realized Apollo wasn't his normal annoying self.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"I've never been able to heal wounds this bad before. Thalia, you thought Chiron could heal her, but he can't. Ares poison... it's indescribably powerful. I-I can't." His face fell, mine as well.

"Can't you do anything? I mean... you're the god of healing! Can't you do something?" Thalia begged.

"I-I can try one thing. But I can't guarantee it will work. I've never tried before, I've only used it last year, on Annabeth, but that was a small wound. This... this is bad."

I grabbed his shoulders, "Please... do it... do anything to get her back." I pleaded. He closed his eyes and nodded.

I watched him as he knelt next to Annabeth's small frame. He placed his hands on her stomach and mumbled something in Greek. When he moved his hands, the wound was stitched up, the swelling was gone and so was the poison. He moved to her hand and repeated his words again.

"This is all I can do, his poison is too powerful. She would have died anyway, but I can't guarantee she'll wake up. If she does, it will be some time in between one or three weeks. Thalia, please wrap her foot, hand and waist. You kids need a ride home?" i was still shocked at the thought of living without her. I couldn't do anything but take her cold hand and cry.

"Please, Apollo, that would be wonderful." Thalia muttered. And with that we were gone in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Muahahahahaha!!!!! Okay, so. Sorry again to keep you waiting, my sister is hogging the computer. Hope I answered a couple of your questions. You can continue to ask if you'd like. This time answer.... Jelly or Jam? or neither.... yay! This is my favorite chapter so far! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Go ahead, click that little green button! I'm just waiting to hear your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

Whoo! Next chapter... are you guys excited? Because I know I am!!!!

Questions and answers:

Q- (Luke's Fan1) Does Annabeth die?

A- If I was another reader who knew what happens I would totally ruin the ending for all of you, BUT, I am the author this time, and it is my responsibliity to NOT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS! HAHAHA Seriously, learn the rules! JUST KIDDING, I'm still not going to tell you, because that would like totally ruin the entire book!

Q- (Percabeth_lover789) If Nico and Thalia got in a fight, who do you think would win?

A-Haha, okay hmmm... lemme think. I think Thalia would win just because she has more drive and is so determined, besides, even though Nico is a son of Hades, the way I picture him is really dark, but with a great heart. But if they were like really mad then Nico could call all of his dead ninja dudes to beat Thalia up... but then Thalia would zap them... hmmmm I wonder... I honestly have no clue.

Q-(AllTheWayGuster) Who do you like more, Ares or Hades?

A- Hades, Ares is just plain rude, and he thrives for violence. Hades is dark, but he has a heart and actually cares for things.

Remember, I am doing these in order of which they were asked, so I will get to your questions eventually!

Keep reading!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

We were instantly on top of Half-blood Hill, I was still kneeling on the ground with Annabeth in my arms.

"I'll go get Chiron..." Grover said and trotted down the hill. Thalia came and knelt down beside me.

"She's gonna be okay." She whispered. For the first time, I looked away from Annabeth. Thalia stared at me, her eyes were rimmed with red, and she didn't even bother to try to make herself look more tough.

Apollo was talking to Tyson, Nico and Clarisse. I know this sounds bad, but I was furious at the idea that Clarisse was fine while Annabeth had to suffer. Something caught my eye as Tyson handed Apollo something from his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice was strained and I had to repeat myself in order to be understood. Apollo had already taken the item and unrolled it. He stood there holding Annabeth's plans. He walked over and handed them to me.

Balancing Annabeth in my lap and the documents in my hands, I actually took the time to study. There was only one word to describe them: magnificent.

Annabeth was the prodigy when it came to architecture, and I knew she was awesome, but- this.... it was amazing. The plans were picture-perfect. It was so much like the old designs, but so much better, and more grand. My heart ached to know that I hadn't seen how perfect she was.

Apollo, please, don't take this the wrong way, but... why are you here?" I asked, finding myself asking the same question I had asked Athena just a few days earlier.

He smiled, "Well, you guys saved Olympus, I think I owe you as many favors as possible. Artemis offered to drive the sun until Annabeth was okay... I don't know how long that will be though." His smile faded.

I gripped Annabeth's unresponsive hand a bit harder.

"Where is she?" Chiron's voice came from the bottom of the hill. WE waited for him to reach the top. "Lord Apollo, thank you for helping, it is greatly appreciated." Chiron rushed, obviously wanting tons of information at one time. Apollo nodded.

Chiron turned and faced us, his face instantly grew years older. I knew Chiron was old, but... now he honestly looked _old. _His forehead wrinkled there were bags under his eyes. He crouched down and looked over Annabeth for a moment or two before sighing, "Percy, lets get her to the infirmary."

I carefully picked her up, not wanting the wounds to rip. I saw tons of old faces covered with worry as I carried Annabeth bridal style all the way to the Big House.

******************************

I layed her down gently after Chiron pulled the beds covers away. We straightened her out and pulled the sheets back up. I brushed a strand of hair out of the way and kissed her forehead, a gentle reminder that I was with her.

I didn't leave that spot for hours, I just sat there, holding her hand, until several people behind me filed into the room. I heard shuffling feet and two pairs of hooves.

"Sit." Chiron told them politly. They squished in together on the window sil. Chiron stood where we could all see him.

"What you did was stupid, reckless... irresponsible... childish... you could have killed yourselves." He barked, then paused. "Thank you." Then he turned and left the room. Nothing more was said. No one moved. No one spoke. At about one in the morning, they started going to their cabins, Grover was first. Then Tyson, then Clarisse.

Nico and Thalia sat on the bench silently, watching my every move.

Thalia got up and came across the bed from me. She leaned in Annabeth's ear and whispered something. Nico followed her out the door, managing to say, "She's strong, Percy, she'll be fine."

I did not move. I did not speak. I sat and held her hand until I fell asleep with my head in her lap like old times.

* * *

Ugh! I am sooo sorry, that was really short! I am making myself update as soon as I get eight reviews!!! Haha! I am evil! I promise, I am writing the chapter tomarrow, so I'll publish it when I get enough reviews! Muahahaha! Okay, so you can still ask me questions if you want, but this time answer for me...... What your favorite commercial is!!!!!!! OMG! My favorite is the Taco Bell volcano nachos one! It's halarious! I love the dudes voice! "Volcano Nachos- Changes a man." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oka, spazz attack's over! Remember, eight reviews!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, sorry it took a while, I was writing the chapter and before I knew it, I had ten reviews already, time flew by! Then I was going to the grocery store with my sister... in her BRAND NEW car, and this idiot decides, oh, I'm going to pull out in the middle of the street without stopping at the stop sign! So, case and point, my sister needs a new bumper. Hope that gives you a good enogh apology for my lack of updating. Question time!

Q-(Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain) What's your favorite song? ****** What would you do for a Klondike bar?

A- Hmmmm... favorite song...... hmmmmmm... I guess it would be.... You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.... ya... but really any one of her or U2's songs would work. I LOVE U2!*********** Your second question made me laugh so hard! I would try to fight Kronos if it meant winning a Klondike bar! haha.

Q- (Trisana Sarrasri and AllTheWayGuster) How long is this story going to be?

A- Well, by this point, I'm guessing only a couple more chapters. My estimate would be three to five more... But at he beginning of the book, I also said that it would be 15 chapters, and we're wayyyy past that! So, basically, the book writes itself... If I get another really good idea, the story will just get longer. We'll see!

Q- ( AllTheWayGuster) Do you think Annabeth will beat me up since I am marrying Percy?

A- No, Annabeth will not beat you up. I will beat you up because you are way too obsessed with my husband, who clearly shows no interest in the lights of you. Annabethis long gone. Now you have me to worry about! Muahahahahahaha.

Since some of you guys are worried right now, I'd just like to get out of the way that I am fine. Just a little sore, but I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though!

Love to the Fans!

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy," Nico tested quietly while walking into the room. I was still with Annabeth. I hadn't moved for a full day. It was around dinner time and I haven't eaten one bite since the hotel a couple days ago, "she's not going to wake up any time soon. Come on. At least eat something."

"Ya, Percy." Grover chipped in from behind, "I mean, have you even gone to the bathroom?" Grover chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I glared at him and then something hit me. No, really, it hit me. All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to pee my pants and if I didn't run to the bathroom right then and there.... well, it wouldn't smell like nectar in the room anymore... I pushed my chair back and lumbered to the bathroom, Grover and Nico cracking up behind me.

I came out, relieved, and noticed Thalia standing right in front of me, her eyes hard and cold. She had her hands on her hips and all of her weight on her right foot. Too bad she was a hunter, she had the mother stare down perfectly.

"Sit." She ordered and pointed to the chair next to Annabeth. I obediently did as told. "Eat." She spoke again, a little less harsh, placing a plate of brisket, mashed potatoes **(haha, i just had to put that in there for Jordan!), **corn, and blue coke in front of me, carefully avoiding Annabeth's limp body.

Immediately my mouth started watering and my stomach growled so hard that even Clarisse stumbled in her tracks as she walked into the room.

"Eat, Percy." Thalia commanded again. You didn't have to tell me twice. Well, actually she did, but... you get the picture.

I picked up my fork and dug in. Thalia pulled up a chair next to me, and everyone else took their seats either on the window sill again or in a stranded chair randomly paced in the corner.

Clarisse was sitting across from me and Thalia, her face warped into one of disgust, "Percy, I know you haven't eaten in a long time, but," She flinched as I looked up from the plate, flinging a bit of gravy in her direction. "Can you, like, slow down?"

I paused and looked at her confused, then I looked at everyone else, who wore an expression very similar to hers. I took the fork out of my mouth and sat up straight. Thalia took the still perfectly folded napkin off my tray and wiped at my face for a good five seconds before finally giving up.

I looked around the room and noticed a face was gone. "Where's Tyson?" I asked quickly.

"He had to go back as soon as his 'quest' was done. He tried to say goodbye to you, but he didn't want to wake you up. He'll probably send and iris message in a while." Grover answered. I nodded glumly. I felt bad for not saying goodbye to my brother. But he probably was really busy.

I stabbed my fork at another piece of brisket and shoved it in my mouth, only to find that my plate was completely empty. I stabbed at it again, hoping food would magically appear. Thalia took both the fork and the plate away before something bad happened. I stared at my hands in my lap and twiddled my thumbs in silence for a while. When I couldn't take it any longer, I grabbed Annabeth's hand again.

Clarisse reached over her and separated our hands. I glared at her and tried to take it again. Clarisse slapped it out of the way. We did this for a few moments before she finally seized my wrists and yelled, "Stop!" My hands went limp and she let them drop to my side.

"Dude, you have to let her heal. You can't wait by her side for three weeks without eating, or, or sleeping... or using the dang bathroom!" Nico stuttered.

"Percy, what he means, is that, we know you've worked so hard to get her back, but... you cant let this whole thing take over your life." Thalia said. "I don't want to think about it, much less say it, but what if she doesn't wake up? Are you going to sit around everyday of the rest of your life? You have to figure out something else."

I stared at the girl in the bed. Her curls framing her face, her eyes closed. I wanted so much just a little light of her grey eyes again. I missed her. I hadn't thought of her ever not waking up. I guess I just couldn't bring myself to imagine it.

"We're not saying you can't come and see her, but, Percy," Grover said, "this isn't healthy."

They all left, leaving me with Annabeth to think about what they said.

And I took it. I took their advice. I got up, kissed Annabeth's head, squeezed her hand one time, and started to walk away, but the slightest bit of pressure held me back. I retraced my steps, and looked at the heart monitor. Chiron had turned the beeping down so that I could sleep, but you could still see the charts, which were showing that her heart was beating out of control. I took her hand again in mine, then the zigzags continued their regular path.

She didn't want me to leave!

Even though Annabeth was unconscious, she knew I was with her, and she wouldn't let me leave.

I leaned down into her ear and whispered, "I'll come visit everyday, I promise. I love you more than you'll ever know."

I pecked her forehead once again and the small grip she maintained on my hand loosened.

* * *

Okay, soooo. Again, short chapter, sorry I didn't get to writing faster, I was a bit busy with answering questions about the accident. You can continue asking questions, but this is the last chapter for question asking, so if you want to know something, ask away! I honestly want to know, what is your favorite ice cream flavor? I am dying to know what some of your answers will be for some strange reason! So, tell me, like it, love it, hate it? Voice your thoughts!

Love to all!

DaniB123


	24. Chapter 24

Here we are, yet again. Ready to take our adventure into another chapter of Gone. Whoooo!

Q- (leprochaunsarekronos'sservants) What is your favorite and least favorite type of cheese?

A- hmmmmm.... awkward question, but I'm an awkward person, so it makes up for it! Honestly, I can't stand eating cheese by itself. I love it on pizza or nachos and bread, but if its by itself, I hate it. So I guess you could say I like and hate all cheese! Because personally, I don't have a preference.

Q- (Sun Geisha) Why can Thalia use lightning even though she wouldn't have time to practice?

A- After reading your review, I was very curious as well, so I went back and read the whole series! I suppose she used lightning in the third book because she was mad and couldn't control her emotions. She probably doesn't have any time to practice, but maybe Artemis gives her time to train with it. I don't know. Good question... I'll let you know if I think of a better answer.

Q- (xXDEMIGODXx) Who do you think would win a fight, Achilles (still alive) or Percy?

A- Hmmmm.... That's a really hard one. It would be very amusing to watch. However, I think Percy would, because Achilles doesn't know where Percy's spot is, and his ankle isn't protected very well by armor.

Okayyy, so on with the story!

With all my love,

DaniB123

* * *

Percy POV

Everyday was hard for me.

Heck, every minute was torture.

Everyday was the same.

Exactly the same.

During the first couple of days, I woke up next to Annabeth, went to breakfast, came back, went to lunch, came back, went to dinner, came back, went to bed. Isn't it riveting?

Over the course of five or six days, the fact that Annabeth might not be waking up ever again finally sunk in. As hard as it was to accept the fact, I knew my friends were right. I couldn't let this one possibility ruin my entire life. I had to get back out there.

So little by little, I let go of Annabeth, trying to forget everything that reminded me of her. Apollo hadn't shown up since that night we got back. I hadn't even seen Athena. But something gave me a pain in the gut feeling that all of the gods have had or will have a very serious meeting.

Days passed. I pulled myself away from her with everything I had in me. I couldn't let this take over my life. I had plan. A career ahead of me. I didn't know what, but I had something better to do when I got older than living in Mom and Paul's apartment mourning over the death of somebody who had died when I was a mere teenager. Things just don't go that way. Or at least they shouldn't.

I filled myself with things to do. Thalia had returned back to Artemis, so I basically hung out with Nico, Grover and Clarisse the entire day. They kept me busy, knowing that I'd drift back to Annabeth without something to do.

Everywhere I went i heard whispers and gasps and sighs. I tried my best to ignore them, but sometimes the look just happened to slip.

The arena was always lonely without Annabeth there as my real competition. Clarisse put up a pretty intense battle, though.

So days passed pretty quickly, but whenever she wasn't there, it felt like a huge part of me was missing. So whenever I visited her later in the day, I felt whole again.

I staggered into the infirmary, Annabeth being the only thing on my mind.

She hadn't moved, still peacefully lying in the bed, leg elevated, blanket straightened, her arm outstretched, waiting for my hand.

I walked over to my spot, a chair carefully positioned so that I could sleep, eat and hold Annabeth's hand.

It had been weeks. Three weeks to be exact. Her heart was still beating, but she wasn't responsive like she was a few weeks ago. She hadn't smiled, she hadn't even moved a finger, but I still refused to accept the fact that she might be gone. I had prepared myself, or tried at least, but the truth is that I wasn't anywhere near ready.

I resumed my position, holding her hand, and told her everything that I had done that day.

"You would've laughed so hard, Annabeth," I whispered, chuckling to myself, "Nico and Clarisse were battling and all of a sudden the Stoll Brothers' threw a stink bomb right in the middle of them! Ha ha, they stopped arguing." My laughter died down and was replaced with a blank expression.

I stared, confused at her, her lip twitching in the slightest bit into a tiny smile. I squeezed her hand and whispered, "I love you." Her smile only widened slightly.

That was the last thing I remember of that night.

***************************************

Annabeth POV (I know, I know! I am so excited, I think you guys deserve this, it's kind of a twist on this boring chapter!)

Not many people know, but someone who is un concious can actually hear things. So yes, everything Percy told me about his days, every argument that went on in my room, every sound, I heard.

But just because someone hears something does not mean it registers in their minds. I don't remember half the things I heard during those days.

My condition was the exact opposite of somone elses.

A normal person would have been knocked out the first couple days, whereas, I was not. I was responsive, I could smile, move my fingers, and the occasional giggle escaped from my mouth once or twice.

A normal person would have recovered quickly given the circumstances above that they were active. My progress only weakened, it only decreased.

A normal person might have lived.

I was not a normal person.

* * *

Oh my gosh, you guys, I went back and retyped that so many times, and it's still really short! The beginning is kinda boring and confusing, but I hope the ending made up for it. I'm a little sad rightnow, we had to drop my sister off at college today. She's a sophmore, so it's her second year, but I still bawled when I said goodbye. Sniff sniff. Oh! I updated my profile and got a new poll, I really want you guys to answer it, it is about my next story, and its up to you which one I'll write!!!! So first click that little button down there and give me a nice review, then go to my profile please!!!!! Peace out home skilly biscuits!

DaniB123


	25. Chapter 25

Okey dokey! I don't know what my problem is! At the very beginning of this story, I was constantly updating, and I'm just getting more and more lazy! School started on Monday for me, and i had volleyball tryouts everyday until six. I had to come home, eat, homework, go to bed. I am exhausted... and not to mention sore... I havn't worked out that hard for a couple months! But All my hard work paid off, I made it! Whoohoo... OH, but I am excited that I beat my timed mile! My last one was 7min 17 seconds... well now its 6 minutes 59seconds! Can you believe I cut off that much time????? I know! I am so excited! Bad thing is, that was by myself and the coaches weren't there to see me run it... so my marked time is, like, really bad... I find out which team I'm on (A, B or C, A being the best) next week! Last year I was on the B team, but was moved to A team for a tournament. I have worked so hard and really really really really want to make the A team this year! Sorry, I thought I'd bore you with that bit of information... hehehe...

Q- (leprochansarekronos'sservants) What's your favorite Internet game?

A- hmmmmmmm...... I would have to say.... magic maker or pen or whatever its called from addicting games. It's, well, It's addictive!

Q- (Silver-Creasent-MOON1995) Are you making a sequel?*** Will Annabeth wake up?*** What happened to Aphrodite and Ares?

A- As I said before. I might make a sequel, I might not. So far, on my poll, I am writing The Heirs next, so if that is the case by the end of this story, then yes, The Heirs will be the sequel.*** You will find out if Annabeth wakes up soon!*** As for Aphrodite and Ares, I don't know what really happened to them... I guess they went off and are now trying to figure another way to make Percy's life miserable... I'll come up with something in a chapter or two....

Q- (Percabeth_lover789) What's the most annoying song ever, in your opinion?

A- Well... I consider a lot of songs annoying.... I think one of them is probably You're a Jerk. That new song that came out..... so stupid. And it just repeats the whole thing over and over and over again...

Sorry for such a long wait!

DaniB123

* * *

Annabeth POV

_A normal person might have lived. _

_I was not a normal person..._

I was a demigod. I was half mortal half god. A full human might have had a chance at living, what with all the Apollo magic crap. I, on the other hand, was already half god. My body was stronger than the average mortal.

Gods heal differently than you expect. Though they take on a human form most of the time, they heal differently. That is one of the traits I inherited from my mother. I was responsive the first few days: wonderful news for a mortal... a demigod, it was a normal healing process.

The many late nights I spent on Daedalus's computer was the only thing that really helped me understand this, and I was the only one who did understand it then, but the fact that my progress weakened was the best news anyone could have received at that point and time.

You see, when gods are injured, they show great recovery first, that way they are able to keep fighting in battle, then their progress weakens and they have hardly any strength at all. Then BAM, they're fine! If you compare my events to this, you get pretty even...

First, I am hurt, but I am able to pull myself up. Next, I go unconscious, but show signs of small recovery, which decreases. No one ever thought that I would live.

Except for Percy.

***************(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Annabeth POV

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around the familiar room. I had been in it many times, but never as the patient, always the one who was feeding the patient. The walls were bare, and the white paint covering them gave me a slight headache.

Percy was holding my hand, his head resting on the bed next to it. I couldn't help but smile at the bit of drool escaping from his mouth. I unlinked our hands and brushed his hair out of his eyes, which flicked open a couple of times before they landed on me and widened drastically.

He immediatly stood up, his chair making a loud screech. His hands gripped my face and his bright green eyes sternly bore into mine.

"Annie?" He whispered as he stroked the sides of my face. I smiled. "Annabeth!" He kissed my head. I laughed, noticing the tubes in my nose. IT was his turn to smile at my grimace, "Haha, it's so we can feed you."

I raised and eyebrow, "I already knew that, Seaweed Brain." I tried, my voice was a little rough at first, but I was fine at the end of the sentence.

He chickled, "Are you okay? I mean, besides the whole injury deal?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Percy." I said. We stared at eachother for a few moments, our faces inches apart, when I heard faint hooves making their way down the hall, followed by footsteps.

"Percy, are you ready to--"

"Annabeth!" Grover cut Clarisse off. They all ran into the room and surrounded the bed, throwing questions at me left and right.

"Stop!" Percy screamed. They froze and backed up, taking their seats. Everyone's eyes were huge, but Nico was calm, sitting in silence with only a smile on his face.

"You knew I was okay, didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Annabeth!" Chiron trotted into the room.

"Hi, Chiron!" I said as he attempted to hug me.

I had a whole room of people I loved with me, how could I possibly ask for more?

* * *

YAY! Okay, so that wasn't the last chapter, I might have one or two more, depending on how it goes, so stay tuned for the next one! Yay!


	26. Chapter 26

You guys, I am having some serious trouble... I can't decide if I'm happy or sad..... Maybe if I tell you the sad part first, the happy part will lift my mood... Okay, so sad part: I made B team and I tried so hard to make A team. Wait, there's more... I have so much homework and I had to pretend that I am typing up a story right now because I love you guys so much. More: My English teacher is a butt hole. We had a summer reading book, Swallowing Stones, and it was soooooooboring and I had a major test on it the other day, which included an essay portion. I thought it was one of the best essays I have ever written and she gave it a 76! I am so mad! And she called my parents about it and my dad's like, "You never get bad grades!" So I'm really mad..... I hate this teacher, her daughter is in my grade, and we are, like, major rivals. She's better than me at volleyball but I can kick her butt in basketball and we just hate each other, and apparently I've got a long year ahead of me because Mrs. Brown hates me too! I am also a little peeved at the fact that a certain person is giving me awful reviews and cussing me out every chapter. Luckily they are not members of fanfictionand I can go to their reviews and delete only theirs. I am really sick of this person and really wish they would stop. I enjoy constructive criticism, but do not take too kindly to flames. If you don't like my story, please don't even bother to comment. I'm sorry for boring you, but I feel so much better now that I have vented...

Good Things time!

I love all of your reviews!

I am visiting my sister at college tomorrow!

My birthday is only two weeks away!(kinda...)

Annabeth is awake!

Okay, I was right, I feel better!

Question time!

Q- (Percabethwillbeforever) Do you think Mr.D will be nice once his time as camp director is over?

A- I do and don't... I think that he will be a whole lot less irratible, however, I don't think he'll ever adopt a liking to children.

Q-(Percabeth_lover789) If you could kiss Luke, Percy, or Nico, who would it be?

A- Percy! OMG Percy no doubt in my mind! Ahhhhh! Now you got me all excited!

Q- (SimpleConfusion) Have you been on a hot air balloon?

A- NO, my parents have, that was actually where my dad proposed, but no, I've never been on one. My boyfriend better take me when I get older......

Q- (Ben Keto1415) What's your favorite band?

A- Honestly, that's one of the hardest questions I've ever had to answer. Because I love music too, and I just have no idea.... Either Rascall Flatts, The Wreckers, or U2....robably U2, I just love their music.

I answered four that time becasuse those were the last of the questions, and I FORBID ANYMORE!!!! Muahahaha! I feel so evil! I'm sorry, it's just that the story is almost done and I just really don't want to make anyone upset! Hope you guys don't hate me!

* * *

Percy POV

Things wern't back to normal... yet. Annabeth was still constantly in bed, and I was back to keeping her company full time. She was looking so much better, all of her bruises and scratches were gone, and everyday she gained more and more strength.

Apollo was so generous. He stayed with us every step of the way, starting with when Annabeth woke up. Thalia had taken more time off from the hunters, and planned on surprising Annabeth as soon as she could leave the Big House...

Which was hopefully pretty soon...

I watched as Apollo entered the room as he did every morning. He carried a tray with food for both me and Annabeth, and set it on the side table on my right. I helped prop Annabeth up, and put the tray on her lap. Her right hand was still stitched up, so she managed using the fork with her left hand instead.

Apollo took this time in the morning to set everything up. Annabeth had training every morning so that her bones and muscles didn't fix back into the wrong place. I watched as he put up the parallel bars and unbuckled her boot. Annabeth was eager toady, ready to get a start on walking. Sometimes I didn't know if she was actually okay o if she was just trying to push herself.

She handed my the tray and pushed the sheets off of her body. Slowly, she dangled her feet over the edge and waited for Apollo with the boot.

Annabeth's leg had been broken in her ankle and her lower tibia, and she would have to be in a boot for four weeks. The slash on her side had been two inches deep and had cut through some of her valuable organs, so she had to take caution when she made the slightest movement. Her right hand was pretty jacked up too. She had grabbed the sword to keep herself from falling, but it had cut through all her muscles and chipped three different bones in her hand, so she's not even allowed to move a finger for a month...

I stared as Apollo gently slipped in the cover and secured the straps over it. She bit her lip a bit, a sign that she's anxious, and I rushed to her side to help her stand.

I got on her right, and wrapped my arm around her, carefully avoiding the gash on her stomach. She huffed and my immediate response was to check if she was alright. She nodded her head, though I'm not sure she was answering my question, more like reassuring herself.

She swiftly moved her right foot forward, the one in the boot, and tested her balance. I held her tightly, ready for anything. She shuffled forward and gripped the bar next to her.

"Let go, Percy." She grumbled. My grip loosened, but I didn't release my hold when I looked at her. Her jaw was locked and her eyes wer set straight ahead. The arm that was usually around my shoulders for support was being used to balance herself. while her uninjured one tightly grasped the metal. I turned my questioning gaze to Apollo for an answer. Now, I say questioning, but it probably looked like I was going to pee my pants right then and there if Annabeth made one wrong move.

Apollo closed his eyes and nodded once, a yes. I was hoping for the opposite, but Annabeth's tone of voice when she repeated my name gave me confidence that she could do this. She was after all, The daughter of Athena.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You guys! I have just finished my first fan fiction!!!!!!!! I am so happy and sad at the same time!!! OMG Its OVER!!!!!!! That is so weird! Sorry it was so short! Seriously, I hate myself for making it so short! Okay, so If you haven't added me to your author alert, but you want to read my next story, (The Heirs) I will let you guys know on this story so..... ya! OMG ITS OVER! Reminder: Please no rude comments, they make me sad!


End file.
